Digimon:Digitize
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: !DROPPED! The Digital World have been thrown into a war. Not only is there fighting between the highest standing guardians, Yggdrassil have ceased function. Full Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Digimon: Digitize Summary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Digimon belongs to it's respective owners.**

**Summary**

The Digital World have been thrown into a war. Not only is there fighting between the highest standing guardians, Yggdrassil have ceased function. The Royal Knights are forced to operate and make decisions on their own.

The Seven Great Demon Lords have been using these troubles to their own benefit and have forced the Royal Knights and Olympus Twelve into battle against each other. Each side receiving heavy casualties. The Olympus Twelve have been cut down to Eight. And even the Royal Knights have lost members.

Meanwhile the Four Holy Beasts have been forced to watch over these horrible battles. The battles between the Royal Knights and Olympus Twelve weakened the barrier between the Digital and Human World. The Demon Lords had been waiting this. In secret they were the ones that forced Yggdrassil into rest mode, as otherwise none of this would have happened. With the barrier stretched thin access between the two worlds was made possible.

The Holy Beasts, whom had been forced to watch finally decided to act after much debate. Seeking assistance from the Three Great Angels in their decision, they have decided to gather Human Champions. They hope that they will complete the mission of rebooting Yggdrassil and overthrowing the Demon Lords.

However, unknown to these eight Digimon, the Royal Knights had the same plan. Getting assistance from Humans to save Yggdrassil. However, neither side's champions know that there are other humans. and neither side have the same type of "Justice" nor will their goal be succeeded the same way.

And now these champions will each face of on the base of their beliefs, in the shadow of Demon Lords and their subordinates to save both the Human and Digital World!

* * *

><p><em>Now the story is using a lot of Japanese terms for things in this story. So currently here's the list of name differences I'm using at the moment.<em>

Four Holy Beasts = Digimon Sovereign

Three Great Angels = Celestial Digimon

Evolve = Digivolve.

_The level terms for Digimons are also the Japanese terms, the last level might confuse some but this is how I've decided to use it._

Baby I = Fresh

Baby II = In-Training

Child = Rookie

Adult = Champion

Perfect = Ultimate

Ultimate = Mega

As mentioned in Chapter 2, this will now be a OC story.

**OC'S ONLY SENT BY PM WILL BE LOOKED AT. ANY OC'S SENT THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE IGNORED!**

And here is what I will need to know from you.

Please note; Partner Digimon cannot be connected to a Demon Lord evolution line. So for example if a OC lists Beelzebumon as the Ultimate Form it's a no go.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Description:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background:**

**Extra:**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Partner Personality:**


	2. Prologue

**Digimon:Digitize Prologue**

****I don't own Digimon and sadly never will. Digimon's use their Japanese names. I will list the changed names unless it's minor differences.

**Prologue**

At a mountain on a sole island of the shore of Server Isle, the north east island, in the only structure on the mountain, the white castle, Valhalla, is a meeting between the Royal Knights in progress. The knights have been reduced to seven, and even then three of them is also down to the count.

"It's now been one month since Yggdrassil ceased to function" Magnamon stated, "What should we do now?" he further asked the fellow Royal Knights standing beside him.

"We can't even venture to the Server Tree" Dynasmon said concerned, "The Olympus Digimon is still at our throats." He looked around for what the others knights were going to say.

Even the Royal Knights were hit hard in the battles. Examon, Duftmon, Lord Knightmon and Sleipmon were reduced to Digi-Eggs and split to different Primary Villages across the Digital World. Alphamon, Dukemon and Omegamon were damaged hard as well, forced to life support.

"Perhaps we should get assistance" Craniummon said, breaking the silence.

"Assistance?" Ulforce V-Dramon asked confused, "Who can we the Royal Knights even ask for help. Our lord, Yggdrassil is gone. Even the leaders of the Royal Knights are almost gone, fighting for their life!"

Just then the doors flung open. Shrouded in the light three cape clad figures.

"It cannot be. You shouldn't be up yet!" Magnamon pleaded.

Walking forwards with heavy steps the three Digimon clinging to each other, "It is no time for resting Magnamon" Omegamon said sternly.

"We, the Royal Knights need to ensure the survival of Yggdrassil at all costs" Alphamon added, he too keeping the stern and direct tone. "Those two will soon regress to Digi-Eggs" he said looking at Dukemon and Omegamon.

"More losses" Ulforce V-Dramon stated, the sadness in his voice obvious.

"This is the reason for our choice of plan." Dukemon stated. "We know the barrier between our world and the human world have been weakened" he went on, already feeling out of breath.

"What Dukemon is saying is, we will call humans to our world and have them get Yggdrassil back" Omegamon explained, "With the battles between us and the Olympus Twelve we have to stay and protect ourselves."

"But what made this so important you had to get up" Dynasmon asked, he shared the concern for his fellow knights health. "If you're soon regressing then why!"

"Simple Dynasmon. We will be partner Digimon. We might lose our memories of being Royal Knights." Omegamon said, pausing to catch his breath.

"We might evolve differently than we did now. But deep within us the memories of being Royal Knights will lie dormant." Dukemon finished.

"So you're going to be partnered to humans?" Magnamon said shocked, "There have to be another way!"

"This is the way we will do it" Dukemon said sternly. "It is better that we keep our work as Royal Knights in a different way."

"I still don't see how something like that can work" Cranniummon stated.

"They might have a point" Ulforce V-Dramon said. "If we simply let them regress they'll end up living a completely different life."

"But even then!" Magnamon shrieked, "How are you going to keep the humans on track with the mission?"

"I will however stay here, I might have been most hurt but I can regain my energy and stay in this form, I will act as a guide for the children when they complete each objective." Alphamon said.

"And I will also help with that" a new voice said, gaining the attention of the ten Royal Knights.

"Who dares interfere with a meeting of the Royal Knights!" Cranniummon hissed.

Omegamon let out a sigh, "Stand down Cranniummon!" he commanded and Cranniummon relaxed, regaining his composure. "We have called for Wisemon as he will assist us in this matter. Come closer friend."

Wisemon did as told, he stepped causiously. Even though he is a Perfect level Digimon, standing in the company of ten Ultimate level Digimon could strike fear into the heart of anyone when it's ten of the warriors directly beneath Yggdrassil.

"So, what is this thing you can help with?" Dynasmon asked, not trusting the hooded Digimon.

Wisemon let out a small chuckle, "It's very simple, as you know we react to humans and their emotions," Wisemon explained, "You might also know that it takes years for Digimon to evolve on their own. It's taken all of you years of reaching your current forms."

"So you're saying you have a way of improving those conditions?" Alphamon asked, even he had no idea what Dukemon and Omegamon had planned with Wisemon as he was the one that was most severely hurt and had only recently been joining the plan of becoming Partner Digimon.

"Yes. I have crafted a few devices that can convert the power hidden in humans to increase our data mass to the point of evolution." Wisemon explained, "Obviously there is a catch, the increase in data is not permanent. So if you evolve to Adult from your Child form you should after a certain amount of time be forced to regress to your previous form."

"So a temporarily power boost?" Dynasmon asked, "Interesting" he added smirking.

"Couldn't we use these and evolve to the legendary level?" Ulforce V-Dramon asked. "If we could surpass the Ultimate level we could defeat the Olympus Twelve completely and then focus on Yggdrassil!"

"He's right, we should do it like that!" Magnamon agreed, "I don't trust three of our stronger members in the hands of humans"

"Sadly you cannot. As I said we react to humans and these devices, Digivices as I've decided to call them takes time to attune to even let the a Digimon evolve to Adulthood" Wisemon said. "With any luck I can make sure one of them is fully attuned to one of you three" he added.

"Do what you can, but you make it sound like the humans won't enter the Digital World here" Cranniummon asked cynically.

"That's because I cannot control where they end up" Wisemon said, "At most I can make sure they end up in the same zone and that you three and the Digivices is around that area as well"

"So we're putting our trust with a vague goal and minimal chances of succes" Dukemon said, "But that is fine! The plan being this obscure will help it be kept a secret for the Olympus Twelve"

"Wisemon, fine tune the first Digivice to me." Omegamon said, "And while you're at it, imprint the mission in all Digivices."

"I shall do it my lord." Wisemon bowed, "Now excuse me, and my lord would you please come with me for the final attunements."

"I shall be with you in a moment Wisemon." Omegamon kindly said, "Now fellow Knights, this is farewell. I'm using all my energy to keep myself in this form and after the attunement to the first Digivice I will regress to my egg form"

"Omegamon, it's been a honor to serve with you." Magnamon said. "May your return tip the fight to our favor"

**Meanwhile a temple on a southern island**

"So why are you called for us Zhuqiaomon?" Cerubimon asked the large red phoenix like Digimon. "The matter most be important if all the Holy Beasts and the Three Great Angels have to be here as well."

Baihumon hissed lowly, "You might also be Ultimate Level but you do not get to demand answers from a Holy Beast!"

"Relax Baihumon. They have the right to know why they've been called" Zhuqiaomon explained, "As you know Yggdrassil have ceased to function and the Royal Knights are working on their own. At the same time something forced them into a war with the Olympus Twelve"

"We think it might have to do with the Seven Great Demon Lords" Qinglongmons low voice boomed, "As you know Yggdrassil's presence have held the Demon Lords by as neither the Royal Knights could move on Yggdrassil's command and fight back the Demon Lords"

"Even we have had our battles with them" Ofanimon remembered, knowing that one of the Demon Lords once were an Angel of similar rank. "None the less what is it you felt needed us all?"

"We have means to getting Yggdrassil back, we know that the Demon Lords are using this war between the two groups of high ranking Digimon. As it is no one outside the Olympus Twelve can enter Olympia, no one outside the Royal Knights and their subordinates can enter Valhalla." Xuanwumon said.

"As we've learned Digimon reacts to humans and what better way than use humans to assist in our cause. Together we four have crafted devices that can convert this human energy and use it with Digimon, making it possible to force upon evolution." Qinglongmon calmly said.

"Makuramon, the devices" Baihumon roared. Rushing in came the monkeylike Digimon, Makuramon, carrying a small box.

"This is Digivice." Makuramon explained and bowed.

"We will summon humans to our world and have them save the Digital World. The confusion between the Olympus Twelve and Royal Knights will mean the Demon Lords have free roam to take over the world." Zhuquiaomon explained.

"The Digivices will also let you give directions to the bearers of them" Qinglongmon said.

"Summoning humans to do the work of the Holy Digimon, I still don't trust the idea fully" Cherubimon said.

"It's very simple, we Holy Beasts cannot move freely across the Digital World anymore, we can only move freely between the above islands." Wuanwumon said. "This is why we need humans. The Great Angels are only a group of three. You three cannot keep up during a war between Ultimate Level Digimon that outnumber you severely."

"Then, we will do that. We should have a Digimon connected to us with the group as a Partner Digimon" Seraphimon said.

"We will make sure it will be like that" Qinglongmon sternly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon in this chapter with names different from their English version:<strong>

Duftmon = Leopardmon

Lord Knightmon = Crusadermon

Ofanimon = Ophanimon.

Qinglongmon = Azulongmon

Sleipmon = Kentaurosmon

Xuanwumon = Ebonwumon

So people seem to like the idea I've based the story on. So here is the prologue for the story. I have decided to make it a OC story. This is my first attempt so it might be a bit edgy. I'm also not very strong in action scenes so those might be a bit stiff for the first couple of chapters. It'll be a while before I start on chapter one as I'm currently outlining the entire Digital World. It's designed and split into zones that I'm currently designing for story purposes.

The OC form have been edited into the Summary chapter.

And that's all from me this time around.


	3. Chapter 1, Butterfly

**Digimon:Digitize**

**I've decided I will be adding some trivia and other things before the chapters. **

**The name Digimon:Digitize was the last aspect of the story chosen. I wasn't sure what to call the story and decided to browse about a bit on the internet. I fell over the newest promo for the PSP game Digimon Re:Digitize and decided; Digitize doesn't sound too bad.**

**The first draft, before I started writing the ideas down only had Yggdrassil not working and the Royal Knights and The Great Demon Lords at battle, this was when I had just reached the Royal Knight arc of Digimon Savers. As I finished the series I decided the Knights would have too much pride to call a group of humans to fight their battle for them. This is why several other 'special' Digimon was added.**

**"Konaka-dot-com" this website contains notes from Chiaki J. Konaka about her various series, she was the story developer and editor of Digimon Tamers. While the site is Japanese certain series including Digimon Tamers have an English translated version.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Like a Butterfly into a New World**

_'Daido Itou, 16 years old. I'm a High School sophomore and. I live in the Taito Ward of Tokyo, near Akihabara. Nice to meet you. What? I'm introducing myself, it's a common thing to do..!'_

At a high school in Japan a teacher was talking to her class. "And remember exams start soon so please read up. " the teacher said with a smile, "Good luck and take care. Class dismissed" she added with a smile and got towards the door as the class cheered and quickly tried to get out of the room and home.

'Study, I guess it's a thing that should be done' a teen thought to himself, all in all he looks average. He stands at around 5'10" with an average build, he have wild black hair reaching his lower neck.

Slowly walking past the mass of students standing in the hallways chatting, girls squealing over something, probably a male idol or actor. Daido sighed and continued through the mass of students, males having black _gakuran's_ and females dressed in their white and black sailor uniforms, white blouses with black outlines and black skirts stopping around the knees.

"Itou, wait up!" a girl called trying to catch up to him.

"I'll wait, you know I do" Daido replied smug as his female friend caught up. She looked average standing about 5'7, slightly curvaceous, not too large breasts or anything, just average with dark brown, almost black hair covered by her black beanie with a single button from a jacket added, some of her hair sticking out from the front and her hair sticking out in the back stopping at her shoulders

"Are you coming with me through Akihabara or what?" Daido asked his childhood friend, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Yuki stopped shortly considering the offer, tapping her index finger on her lower lip, "Well, sure I'll come" she cheered.

Daido let out a chuckle, "We can stop by my place and change out of these uniforms first"

'Itou's home' Yuki thought to herself, trying not to squeal. "Wait. How did you know I kept spare clothes with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I asked if you wanted to come yesterday" Daido sighed.

Yuki shrugged, "I guess you did."

"You have too much going on in that pretty head of your" Daido grinned poking her forehead.

"I guess" she grinned, "Come on let's go"

The two proceeded to walk towards Daido's home, Yuki talking about just about everything she felt important.

**Meanwhile in the Digital World.  
>Valhalla<strong>

"Are you certain this will work?" Alphamon questioned, standing in the weakly lighted room that was Wisemon's lab.

Wisemon still fiddling with the Digivices, making sure they'll work right. "Of course. However the biggest issue will be getting these Digimon partners ready."

"But even then, why have you made three Digivices?" Alphamon asked, "Only two Royal Knights will be partners"

"I had enough material to the third one." Wisemon said. "It's an early prototype. It works like the others though it lacks some features"

"If anything we can use it after all this is sorted out." Alphamon pointed out, "Picture it, this Digivice being able to make us evolve without the use of humans."

"That sounds interesting. When the humans finish their mission I will get to work on it" Wisemon chuckled.

Alphamon tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Why wait when we have this extra Digivice" he asked.

Wisemon sighed, "Because it's the prototype of something I haven't been able to test all features of, remember the humans are the only ones that so far can start the evolution feature and without getting data from them I cannot modify the Digivices to work without the humans.

"We can only hope then" Alphamon said and turned. "I expect you to be ready soon"

"Oh I will" Wisemon replied as the doors to his poorly lit lab closed.

"Omegamon, I hope you and Dukemon planned this out" Alphamon said as he went towards his personal quarters.

**Elsewhere - Digital World**

"Have you heard" a male voice asked, "Humans will be brought to the Digital World" the voice continued.

"Humans.. so?" a second male voice hissed, "Humans are weak creatures. I'm not interested in weak things"

"I think it'll be interesting" a female voice almost squealed, "Very interesting" was added in a sinister tone.

"Then you can take care of it" the second male voice said, "I have other things to take care of" it said and footsteps were heard as that Digimon were leaving, a slight rattle could be heard.

"Oh I will" the female snickered, "Believe me I will"

**Olympia - Digital World**

"I thank you for allowing this audience" Ofanimon bowed.

"With a matter like this it seemed like the right thing to do" Mervamon smiled, "We too want this war to end without suffering more losses"

Ofanimons eyes shot open, though the shock was kept hidden by her helmet, "So you'll help us in getting Yggdrassil back?"

"As the currently highest ranking member of the Olympus Twelve, you have our consent" Mervamon proudly proclaimed.

"Thank you" Ofanimon once again bowed, "Everything will be taken care of till then" she added and left.

"Much better than fighting with those Knights" Mervamon sighed.

**Daido Itou's house - Taito Ward - Tokyo - Real World**

"This still feels wierd" Daido commented, standing with his back against Yuki as they were both changing out of their uniforms.

"That might be" Yuki said, "But I still feel it should be done like this"

"Whatever you say" Daido muttered as he put on his black shirt. "Are you done?"

"Yes, relax" Yuki replied buttoning her pants, "I swear these fit just fine a few days ago!" she complained, taking a deep breath and successfully buttoning them, "There" she cheered.

"You're too easy going, c'mon let's go" Daido sighed walking towards the door.

"Relax, I'm coming" Yuki said, rushing after him.

Daido is wearing a black hooded jacket, underneath it a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a brown pair of walking boots.

Yuki is wearing a grey wool coat, underneath it a white and purple striped shoulder less shirt, a pair of black jeans with three rivet belts and some green and black running shoes.

"So exactly where are we heading?" Yuki asked, as they were walking towards the train station. "You never said what you were after."

"I didn't?" Daido commented, "I guess I didn't. I'm heading down after a new manga. Apparently it's popular overseas even though it's not out there" he explained.

"I heard about that" Yuki smiled, "We can go to the arcades afterwards"

"We'll do that" Daido grinned as they boarded the train.

After reaching Akibahara station the two went into a bookstore and each bought the first volume of the manga, _It's not my fault I'm not popular_. And then went to the arcade.

"Hey, let's try that" Yuki said, pointing to machine standing away from the other ones.

"I'm surprised there is one this far away" Daido muttered, noticing the text on the screen.

"**Do yOu wAnT To cHaNgE YoUr fUtUrE?**" was blinking on the black screen in a deep red color, underneath it said "**YeS Or nO?**"

"What is this even?" Yuki asked.

Daido not sure either simply spoke his mind, "I have no idea, should we go for it?" he asked.

Yuki thought about it shortly, "I guess we should, you can try it first" she said, standing just behind him peaking past his right arm.

"Well here goes" Daido said, placing his bag on the floor and pushed in a coin and selected yes.

"**WeLcOmE To tHe dIgItAl wOrLd!**" the game hummed and bright light filled the small area leaving behind both small bags with the manga in them.

**Valhalla - Digital World**

"So, how far along are the plan to transport the humans here" Magnamon asked.

"So far I've gotten the two sent to the Digital World, I'll have their partners waiting in that area. We will get more sent to our world if we need to" Wisemon said, "Now if you'll excuse me" he said and hurried off.

"I will get ready to contact them" Alphamon said, "Excuse me" he added and went after Wisemon.

The remaining knights stood there considering, "To think we're leaving this to mere humans" Craniummon muttered.

"We must have faith in Dukemon and Omegamon's plan" Ulforce V-Dramon said sternly, "Believe in them"

**Unknown Forest Location - Digital World**

Three people were sitting in a small clearing, neither of them certain of what happened.

"Okay, what just happened? The last I remember was answering a message on my phone" a girl muttered, she wore a white jacket, underneath it a black tube top, a white skirt, a pair of black tights, a white fingerless glove on her right hand, and a pair of white heels. "And it's not even here with me!"

"Daido Itou" Daido said, standing up.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I'm introducing myself" Daido sighed, he looked at Yuki, "And this is Yuki Totomi"

"Oh" the girl said, "I'm Ryan Grey" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Yuki smiled, "By the way, where are we?"

"I don't know" Ryan muttered, "Come to think, you speak pretty good English" she pointed out.

"This place is very weird then" Yuki said, "I speak really bad English" she admitted.

"Wherever this is, it's not far from home" Daido concluded.

"Hey, what are those things!" Yuki shrieked pointing at two smaller Dinosaur like creatures coming closer, one was orange with green eyes and the other was red with black markings and what looked like small wings on its head.

"We are not things" the orange dinosaur commented, "We're Digimon"

"I'm Guilmon" the red one said. "And Ryan Grey, I'm your partner"

"Partner? Partner in what?" Ryan asked confused.

"Partner Digimon" the orange one said, "I'm your partner Agumon, Daido Itou." he said.

"Don't I get a partner?" Yuki asked with a smile, bowing forward pointing at herself with her index finger.

"You're three humans?" Agumon stated shocked, "But only two was supposed to come here"

"So I wasn't even supposed to be here" Yuki muttered, slumping down on her knees.

"I guess it's because you were behind me at the arcade. But you're here now and I'll take care of you!" Daido smiled, helping Yuki get up. "Since it almost sounds like only I was supposed to be here and not us"

"Oh yeah, take out your Digivices" Guilmon said.

"Digivice?" Daido and Ryan questioned before they each felt something vibrate in their jacket pocket. It was a small object, about the same size as a smartphone, it had a small screen, two small buttons and a thin line that went over, under and to the left around and met on the back. Daido's were blue with the lines being orange. Ryans were red with black lines.

"That's kinda cool" Yuki commented with a smile, "I wish I had one"

"**HuMaNs. YoU HaVe bEeN ChOsEn tO HeLp tHe rOyAl kNiGhTs**" the digital voice from the Digivices said.

"It talked" Ryan said surprised dropping hers.

"Who are the Royal Knights?" Daigo asked.

"**We aRe yGgDrAsSiLl'S PeRsOnAl wArRiOrS**" the voice explained.

"Who is this Yggdrassil?" Yuki asked.

"**A ThIrD HuMaN?**" the Digivice said shocked. "**It cAnNoT Be**" it added shocked.

"I'll take care of her" Daido declared. "And so will you if you're my partner. Agumon!"

"Ehm, of course" Agumon replied.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ryan asked the Digivice that remained quiet.

"Great, now it won't answer us." Daido muttered throwing a small rock towards the trees.

"It's probably just shocked" Guilmon said before a howl was heard through the forest.

Yuki instantly shuddered, "What was that!" she shrieked as they heard something jump through the woods.

"I don't know what it is. But whatever it is be ready" Agumon said, taking a fighting stance.

Jumping out of the woods came a green ogre like being wielding a club made of bone.

_Ogremon, Adult Level Digimon. This Oni Digimon is known as the "Digimon Hunter". It have a rivalry with the Digimon known as Leomon. Legend has it that it's club comes from a Skull Greymon it once defeated in battle._

"Argh!" Yuki screamed pointing at it, "Look!" she said pointing at its teeth was broken off.

Daido noticed this as well almost smirking, "Some throw" he grinned.

"You anger a Digimon like that and you've barely been in the Digital World for more than a few minutes?" Agumon shouted.

"So this is the Digital World huh" Ryan concluded.

"I guess it is" Daido said.

"Are you even listening" Guilmon sighed.

"Fist of the Supreme King!" Ogremon shouted sending a flaming energy blast towards the group, hitting the ground just a few meters from them, sending dirt and rocks into the air forcing the small group to take cover.

"You had to throw a rock didn't you!" Ryan complained trying to lift her heeled shoes out of the ground.

"He's coming!" Daido shouted, "Agumon! Do something!" he commanded.

"I'm on it Partner" Agumon grinned jumping forwards, collecting fire in his mouth before spitting it towards Ogremon, "Baby Flame!" the fireball flew towards Ogremon and blew up in its face.

"How's that!" Daido grinned, "Well done Partner"

"How's what!" Ogremon howled, dragging his arm back and sending another flame blast towards the group "Fist of the Supreme King!" the blast flew towards the group once again and exploded just in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'm a mean guy ending the chapter here.<strong>

_**Will they manage to defeat Ogremon? Why are they in the Digital World? What is the Royal Knights asking of them.**_

**Until then in Chapter 2: Fight with a Brave Heart. **

**This is the first chapter of the **_Chosen by the Royal Knight's_** arc. This is simply an intro arc for what the Royal Knight's chosen will be doing.**

**Notes about this chapter**

**Gakuran is the name of the male Japanese school uniform, the Sailor Uniform is the name of the female uniform.**

**Daido and Yuki belongs to me.**

**Ryan Grey belongs to Digital Savior.**


	4. Chapter 2, Brave Heart

**Digimon:Digitize**

**!Trivia and more!**

**So, I've just started to watch Digimon Adventure, it feels quite weird watching it after many years, and then when it's the Japanese version. It just got more awesome. I've just finished the part where they defeat Devimon and are building the raft to get to the Server Continent. What do I find there, an inset song by Wada Kouji, **Seven**, for the curious ones.**

_**I changed the spelling of Orgemon to Ogremon and Overlord Fist have been changed to 'Fist of the Supreme King' to go alongside the name for Leomon's version of this attack.**_

**But hey, I'm on a roll hehe. Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>Fight with a Brave Heart**

_Ogremon howled, dragging his arm back and sending another flame blast towards the group "Fist of the Supreme King!" the blast flew towards the group once again and exploded just in front of them._

As the smoke cleared there was simply a small crater, Ogremon slowly walked towards it club ready to strike should it be needed. As he finally got closer he only saw the pair of white heels badly burnt.

"So they fled." Ogremon muttered, before letting out another howl, "I will find you!"

Having fled into the woods and out of the clearing the small group finally found a place to rest, a small hill hidden from view behind thick vegetation.

"Why did you take my shoes?" Ryan complained, rubbing her sore feet. "And leave them behind even!"

Daido breathed heavily, "Your shoes got stuck in the ground, if we had to make a sprint like this with you in those shoes he'd catch up easily"

"I guess you're right" Ryan muttered, "But being barefooted isn't going to help me either!"

Yuki, getting annoyed by their bickering tried to stop them from arguing further, "We don't have the luxury of arguing with a oni being after us"

"Oni?" Ryan asked, as even though they all somehow spoke English didn't mean they'd understand everything they all said.

"It's more or less a demon" Daido explained, before turning to the two Digimon of the group, "So, any idea how we beat that guy?"

"**LeT YoUr pArTnEr eVoLvE To tHe nExT LeVeL**" the Digivice said, "**OgReMoN Is aN AdUlT LeVeL DiGiMoN**" it explained.

"And we're only Child level" Guilmon pointed out. "We can't just beat an Adult like that"

"Unless" Daido smiled, "What if you and Agumon teamed up? Surely two of you should make a difference"

"Or we could just try to avoid that guy" Yuki suggested, "Wouldn't it be better finding out where we actually are?"

Daido stood up, "We need to do something" he said looking at the sky, "Look, it's turning orange"

"With that guy after us we can't really light any fires either" Ryan muttered, "He'll notice it"

"I guess the best option is to hide here" Yuki muttered, "How's the temperature at night here?"

"I don't remember" Guilmon admitted.

"Well that helpful" Daido muttered, "I guess we just need to sit tight to stay warm"

"I guess we have to" both Yuki and Ryan smiled, glancing quickly at each other and instantly looking away.

"Hey, Agumon?" Daido asked looking at his dinosaur like partner, "Do you know what we're supposed to do here? The Digivice never explained anything" he said, looking at the phone sized object.

"I don't know" Agumon admitted, "We were just supposed to wait here for our human partners" Both Agumon and Daido stood a bit away from the other three so they didn't really catch anything of what they were talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuki asked as she sat down against a tree.

"I don't know" Ryan said as she sat down as well, "What does he mean to you?" she asked sternly.

Yuki was surprised at the question, "What do you mean?"

"What I said, what does he mean to you?" Ryan asked again.

Guilmon stood a bit confused at what the two females were discussing. 'What are they talking about?' he thought to himself.

"Well, you could almost say we're a couple" Yuki smiled, taking of her beanie showing the button pinned to it."It's said that The second button from the top of a male's uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school" she explained.

"I see" Ryan sighed.

"Well, we're also childhood friends, he's always looked out for me you could say" Yuki smiled, putting back on her beanie. "It's just the type of person he is, even though it doesn't look like it" she added.

"I guess you're right, he sound like a nice guy" Ryan admitted as they both leaned against the tree. Guilmon had already stopped keeping track of what happened and had fallen asleep. "He does have the right idea" Ryan smiled.

Yuki smiled as well, "I guess you're right, we can leave Daido to looking out for the oni. We can get some rest in the mean time"

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

"So, three humans have arrived in the Digital World" a male said, "Should we do anything about those yet?"

A female one voiced her opinion, "Considering these are chosen by the Royal Knights we don't have to worry about them, the Royal Knights are only focused on getting their numbers back first. There's not a lot of them left"

"You might be right, and even now they're still weak if they don't know how to fight against an Adult Level Digimon" another male said.

"Let's wait for the other chosen, those chosen by the Angels and Holy Beasts" the female snickered.

"You might be right" a male grinned, "They might have them target us instead"

"I'll take care of that once their chosen arrives in this world, their way of transporting isn't as refined as the Royal Knights" the female said with a smile.

"Take care of it then" the male grinned before breaking into a wicked laughter.

**Hidden clearing - Digital World**

"Those three fell asleep fast" Daido muttered looking at Yuki, Ryan and Guilmon sleeping against each other. "At least they'll stay warmer like that"

"Shouldn't we sleep as well Daido?" Agumon questioned.

"We can't" Daido retorted, "If that oni Digimon shows up again and we're all asleep who knows what will happen"

_Ogremon jumps through the vegetation hiding the group from view, an eerie smile on his face "This is too easy! Fist of the Supreme King" he grinned sending his flame blast towards the sleeping group exploding on impact._

"Yes, we need to stay awake in case he shows up" Daido shuddered. "We need a way to fight that guy, no matter what"

"**DaIdO ItOu**" the Digivice spoke out, "**LeArN ThE SeCrEt bEhInD EvOlUtIoN**"

"You have any ideas" Daido question to both Agumon and the voice in the Digivice.

"**SaDlY ThIs iS NoT We dIgImOn kNoW HoW WoRk. We oNlY KnOw tHaT We dIgImOn rEaCt wItH YoU HuMaNs.**" it explained. "**We dO NoT KnOw hOw.**" it added.

"So anything could do it" Daido guessed rubbing his chin.

"I think so" Agumon agreed. "I just hope we find out soon"

"So do I Agumon, so do I" Daido said, "Now let's keep watch" he grinned.

Just then the trees in front of them exploded forcing them to bring their arms up to protect them from the dust and most of the debris. "So this is where you were hiding!" Ogremon grinned as he bashed away the remaining debris.

"Ogremon, now?" Daido and Agumon shrieked in chorus . "We have to do something... Agumon!"

"I'm on it Partner!" Agumon shouted as he jumped towards Ogremon, fire collecting in his mouth. "Baby Flame!" he shouted as he spit out the flame hitting Ogremon dead on.

'We have to protect them, at any cost!' Daido thought.

Yuki waking from the noise sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on..." she muttered trying to see, "Argh! Ogremon!" she shrieked waking up Guilmon and Ryan in the process.

"What are you yelling about!" Grumbled Ryan before noticing Ogremon. "Guilmon!" she shrieked.

"Got it" Guilmon replied speeding towards Ogremon collecting fire in his mouth and setting off with a jump and finally shooting the fire towards Ogremon, "Fireball!"

Ogremon slapped away the fireball with his club and jumped towards Guildmon, "Fist of the Supreme King!" sending the flame blast towards Guilmon who barely dodged. "Hah, Bone Club!" he grinned slamming Guilmon with the club.

"At this rate they'll be defeated, we just can't beat a Digimon like this" Yuki muttered in fear.

"We won't let that happen will we Partner!" Daido declared.

Agumon following Daido orders jumped forward collecting more fire in his mouth, "Baby Flame!" spitting it out again. Ogremon simply slapped it away.

"This is too easy" Ogremon laughed, dragging his fist back, "Fist of the Supreme King!" he shouted slamming his fist into Agumon sending him back. "You're no challenge at all" he gloated.

"Agumon!"

"I'm okay Partner, I won't give up" Agumon grinned, "With you backing me up we can't lose" he smiled.

"Agumon.." Daido muttered, 'He's right. We'll protect those we love, I'll surpass my weakness, break the walls that stop me, I'll believe in my heart!' he thought to himself. "Agumon, let's finish this. We can't lose now!"

"I knew you could find the courage to fight" Agumon cheered sending another Baby Flame towards Ogremon.

"You're right Agumon, no more doubt, let's break through!" Daido declared. With that light started to shine from the Digivice. "What the..!"

Agumon too started to glow, "Partner. I can feel it. Power is surging through me"

"Could this be... Evolution..?" Daido muttered, 'Here goes' he thought and pointed the Digivice towards Agumon. "Agumon... Evolve!"

"Agumon Evolve!" Agumon declared as he got covered in light.

He slowly grew larger, to a more tyrannosaurus like shape, spikes grew on his knees and on his back. His tail grew longer and at the end something that looked like a gun mussel with what looks like a bayonet . He changed color from orange to blue and on his back, tail and thighs he had orange stripes. On his head a large helmet with a metal like horn at the front and a antler like horns on each side of the helmet.

"Greymon!" he growled.

_Greymon, Adult Level Digimon. This tyrannosaurus Digimon holds large amount of offensive power and a cruel and brutal nature and will not stop fighting until it's annihilated it's enemy._

"Agumon changed shape" Daido, Ryan and Yuki gaped as Greymon still growled, almost sizing up Ogremon.

"**So tHiS Is eVoLuTiOn**" the Digivice muttered. "**AnD It wAs cReAtEd bY CoUrAgE?**"

"So what if you've evolved?" Ogremon howled, "You're no match for me! Fist of the Supreme King!" he shrieked jumping towards Greymon.

"Blaster Tail!" Greymon growled turning and slamming his tail into Ogremon.

"Argh! What is this" Ogremon complained as he was slammed into the trees.

"He's kind of scary looking" Yuki muttered.

"Greymon, let's finish this!" Daido grinned, his grip on the Digivice strengthening .

"On it" Greymon growled, slowly letting fire gather in his mouth. "Mega Flame!" he growled spewing fire directly over Ogremon.

"I.. Nooo!" Ogremon muttered as he turned into a Digi-Egg and dissapeared.

"So this is, the power of Evolution" Daido muttered slightly shocked at how Greymon had managed to turn the fight around.

Just then Greymon was covered in the same light as before and shrunk back into the shape of Agumon.

"That was awesome Partner!" Agumon cheered running over to the others.

"That's for sure. Well done Partner" Daido grinned, but instantly his smile vanished. "Why'd you turn back?"

"I don't know Partner" Agumon replied sad. "Would be quite nice to stay as Greymon"

Yuki walked towards the two, "I'm okay with him staying as Agumon, he's not as scary" she smiled, patting Agumon on the head.

"That was kind of cool" Ryan muttered. "I wonder what Guilmon will turn into"

"**I SeE YoU'Ve mAnAgEd tO EvOlVe tO AdUlT**" their Digivices said, "**NoW I WiLl eXpLaIn wHaT We tHe rOyAl kNiGhT'S AsK Of yOu. We aSk oF YoU To FiNd tHe "pRiMaRy vIlLaGeS" ThE DeFeAtEd rOyAl kNiGhT'S HaVe bEeN ReBoRn iN. ThE DiGiViCe wIlL TeLl iF A DiGiMoN HaVe bEeN ReBoRn fRoM A RoYaL KnIgHt.**" it explained.

"This is what we're here for. And we'll be able to return home after?" Yuki asked.

"**YeS. I WiSh yOu lUcK. BeWaRe oF OtHeR HuMaNs. ThEy cOuLd bE EnEmIes. GoOd lUcK.**" was the last thing the Digivice said.

"So we have to find babies and possibly fight other humans." Ryan concluded. "I guess not everything is a heroic act when you're not on your world."

"I guess not" Yuki smiled, "I just hope I can be of help"

"We're in this together, so let's go!" Daido declared.

"Where to?" Ryan asked, making it obvious that they had no idea where to go.

"Please tell me you know where the nearest village is" Daido said looking at the Digimon partners.

"It's that way" Guilmon laughed pointing towards a mountain in the distance.

**Temple - Southern Island - Digital World**

"We will transport the humans soon. We can't make sure they'll land together so make sure all the Digivices point them to Xuanwu Town" Makuramon explained to the Great Angel and Holy Beasts currently present.

"Very well" Qinglongmon's voice boomed, "Soon we will end the reign of terror and confusion swept across out world due to the influence of the Great Demon Lords"

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

"Are you ready to take care of everything?" a male asked.

"Don't worry I've had my minion take care of one of those chosen and his partner. We'll have fun when those holy Digimon learn of our little scheme" the female laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter and the <strong>Royal Knights **intro arc.**

**Honestly, I'm not really satisfied with the fight scenes.**

**But I'll keep working on them and hopefully keep the pace up.**

**Next chapter will be the one where most of the OC's will debut. I'm still deciding on how the debuts of everything will be handled, but it's in the next arc.**

**All that in Chapter Two: **Welcome to a New World

**!Notes about this chapter!**

**The explanation Yuki gives about her and Daido is directly quoted from Wikipedia under Gakuran which is found under the "Japanese School Uniform" page.**

**Daido is muttering parts of the lyrics from Brave Heart, I rewrote some of it but it's the general part of the chorus. **

**Agumon evolved into the Xros Wars Greymon simply because that's my favorite Greymon. Even surpassing the nostalgic feeling of the orange and blue Greymon from Adventure.**


	5. Chapter 3, New World

**Digimon:Digitize**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**I'm thankful for the reviews and I'll try to reply to reviews starting from this chapter.**

**I've also noticed I might have gone a bit over my head with the story, complexity wise that is, so over the next chapters I'll try to make it more manageable for me to work with and possibly push aspects of the plot slightly forward. **

**I could do better with descriptions so I'll try to keep up with that as well. Digimon will however not be as described as the humans and the environment.**

**This chapter have been brought to you by Psychic Lover's "Tagiru Chikara" and "Shining Dreamers" by Takafumi Iwasaki the inset songs from Xros Wars: Boy Hunters.**

**This chapter have been delayed by, Pokémon BlazeBlack, Digimon Xros Wars, Spec-Ops Cell Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Fourze. In order of how they delayed.**

**Oh, and did anyone see the newest Digimon Xros Wars episode. Wow, the return of Taichi, Masaru, WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. Wow! Just wow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>Welcome to a New World**

**Temple on a Southern Island - Digital World**

"Have everything been sorted?" Ofanimon asked calmly, standing in the large courtyard in the impressive temple, among her were the other Great Angels and each of the Four Holy Beasts. The temple itself looked to have been taken directly out of China, with red roof tiles.

"We have done what we could" Baihumon growled, looking at teal armored angel.

"There have been talk of humans in the Digital World" Qinglongmon grumbled.

"Humans?" Cherubimon asked confused, "But we haven't gotten any of them transported to our world yet"

'Could it be?' Seraphimon thought to himself.

"Could it be the Royal Knights that have gotten humans to assist them?" Zhuqiaomon questioned interested.

"Can't be the Royal Knights" Ofanimon stated annoyed, "They're too prideful to accept help" she finished annoyed as having them on their side would make things a lot easier.

"Well then" Qinglongmon's voice boomed, "Get ready to transport humans to our world"

Cherubimon grumbled a bit, feeling it was the Four Holy Beasts leading everything when it was in fact a joint mission, "We'll make sure of it, they'll end in the northern areas near Xuanwu Town."

Xuanwumon grumbled lowly, "So I'll tell them their mission then. Now excuse me so I can make the final preparations" he slowly walked away towards one of the four portals around them.

Meanwhile unknown to the Digimon participating in this meeting to Digimon, one humanoid with a female build and large wings on her back, the other small and circular with wings attached to its circular head.

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

"So, I've just heard a report from one of my dear minions" a male voice growled, "It seems the humans will appear near Xuanwu Town on the northern continent"

A female voiced let out a small laugh, "Perfect, I'll take care of it" she laughed while slowly walking away.

"I just hope they're worth fighting" a male grumbled, "They better not be weak! Else I'll be here for a long time waiting for my turn"

**Northern Continent - Forest Area**

Standing outside a cave hidden mostly due to the high placement on the mountain and the road up to the cave was hidden from view due to the sheer amount of tall trees.

"So is everything going according to plan?" a female asked her male companion grinning. She is wearing a pair of sunglasses, have dark brown hair held back in a ponytail, around her throat were a black choker. She have a pair of black sunglasses and is wearing a black trench coat stopping at her knees. She is wearing a pair of blue jeans and walking boots. She had a rather 'developed body, looking rather curvaceous from what could be seen.

The male shrugged taking off his sunglasses, "Yes. There is still some things that needs to be taken care of" he calmly stated. The male was dressed in a similar manner. He had ruffled brown hair stopping at his neck. An open white trench coat showing his black shirt and black jeans. He too was wearing black walking boots. "Katherine, I think you should go join in with the chosen" the male stated calmly.

A new female, Katherine, stepped out of the cave, she's wearing a black Metallica hoodie, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers, she wasn't especially tall and looked slightly skinny. Next to her was a small dog like creature. It was white with a dark pinkish tail and ears. It had small pink triangle shaped stripes above the mouth in place of whiskers.

"Why should I do it?" Katherine question as she feels she is more of an observer. "You know I like to watch from a distance more"

The male smiled, "That's exactly why Kat" he said walking closer to her, "As you observe more than anything makes you perfect for this"

"When you put it like that" Kat said annoyed.

"And remember, when we meet don't act like you know us" the female said with a smug smile.

"Well let's go then Labramon" she added and worked her way down the small trail, Labramon following.

"You're a sly bastard sometimes Ryouga" the remaining female giggled.

"Someone have to Amaya" Ryouga replied taking back on his sunglasses as the sun had now risen. "I'll get some rest, take care of the rest for me will you." he yawned walking into the cave.

"Of course I'll take care of it" Amaya said pouting. "But let them have some fun first" she giggled as she followed him into the cave.

**Outskirts of Xuanwu Town**

A small group of people is walking across a small field. Behind them is the thick forest and a mountain. In the direction they're heading a what looks to be a small temple with the ocean behind it. To both sides of them is just fields of grass. Slowly and yet ignorant of the small group a teal serpent like creature with a boney mask and orange-yellow mane and large orange wings flew past them letting out a small howl.

"As interesting as this place is. What was that?" One of the males, Kai, in the group asked smiling, he was fairly tall and well built with blue eyes and short spiky blond hair. He was wearing a blue and black chequered, long-sleeve shirt, long beige trousers. Blue and white canvas shoes. And some Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"It looked kinda cool didn't it Kai?" another male, Dara, grinned, he was just a few inches shorter than Kai. He have medium-length dark-brown hair, blue eyes. He's slightly chubby and have a cherubic face, meaning he have slightly red cheeks and dimples. He's wearing a red hoodie with the Crest of Hope, a light blue pair of jeans and a pair of red and white Nike Airs.

"Wow, look at this place" a young girl, Hannah, said impressed pointing at the Chinese inspired temple stretching for what felt like miles in front of them, she have a thin build and dirty blond hair reaching her shoulders. She's wearing a pink jacket over a silver t-shirt with a gold star on it, dark jeans and pink sneakers. She have a silver pendant necklace in the shape of two-interlocked hearts, a silver watch on her left wrist, and a pink backpack.

"Well whatever is in there, these things are saying we have to go there" a young girl, Missy, said holding a Digivice in her hand, it was completely white even the grip ,with her brown hair tied in a braid reaching her waist and green eyes. She's wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers .

"I'm more interested in what those things following us is" Kai commented pointing back the small group of Digimon walking behind them, a Kamemon, Lopmon, Patamon and Renamon.

"We're your Partners" the Kamemon shouted.

"Let's just get inside" Dara said interested as they had reached the entrance. "This place looks more impressive when you're this close"

The small group walked further inside, following the small signal emitted from their Digivice. The temple itself was an entire town. They were walking through a market with many different kinds of Digimon minding their own business. They got the odd look here and there but the majority ignored them.

"What are they?" Missy questioned as her eyes kept darting from each side of the market.

"A better question is.. What is that!" Dara mumbled pointing at the large centaur-ox Digimon walking towards them.

"You're late" Vajramon complained, "We have been expecting you. Follow me." it sternly said.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Kai shrugged as they followed Vajramon into a small courtyard, inside the group just stared shocked.

There were a large two-headed turtle like Digimon with a large tree on its back. Next to it were four humans each with a Digimon standing next to them.

Katherine with her partner Labramon.

Blake, he's of average build and have fiery red hair and green eyes, and is wearing green unbuttoned shirt light blue long sleeved shirt grey baggy ripped jeans green converse. Next to him was a small two legged orange creature with a small flame coming out from its headband like head ornament and from the tip of its tail, Coronamon.

Eufemia, She has a silver hair in asymmetrical style framing her sharp angled face with green eyes, she's wearing a teal cotton french coat and black shorts under a flowy black cotton long vest and her shoes were wool terracotta boots. A teal balmoral bonnet is sitting atop her head, cuffs of black adorning her wrist and an armband depicting the words "Tempus Aviator" on her left upper arm. Next to her were a small samurai clad reptile, Ryudamon.

Conner, He is tall and has short, unruly platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes. He's a wearing a black shirt with a white Celtic knot design and jeans. He also wears mirrored sun glasses around his collar when not actually wearing them. Next to him is a small living candle, Candmon.

"You are late!" Eufemia complained, tapping her foot annoyed.

"Late? We just appeared in the middle of a forest with these guys tailing us" Kai said with a smile pointing to the Digimon that had followed them.

"Well we are your Partners" Patamon said with a smile. The Digimon placed themselves at their respective partners. Kamemon went next to Kai, Lopmon went over to Dara, Patamon with Hannah and Renamon with Missy.

As they did their Digivices changed colors. Kai's became green with the grip turning orange. Dara's turned brown with a pink grip, Hannah's became orange with a white grip and Missy's turned yellow with a purple grip.

"It seems everyone is here" came the low voice from Xuanwumon, earning the attention from the group that were starting to mingle. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are in this world"

"Yes. Please enlighten us" Eufemia spoke calmly, still tapping her foot.

"This world. The Digital World is in great danger of being destroyed due to fighting between our highest guardians, the Royal Knights and Olympus Twelve. We do have the Olympus Twelve assisting us in this goal" Xuanwumon explained, looking at Coronamon standing next to Blake.

"None the less" Xuanwumon continued, "We fear that another force is behind all these things and have forced a war between the only Digimon that could oppose them. The barrier between your world and our world is being stretched thin and we fear if those Digimon with no one to stop them could break into your world it would mean the end of both worlds"

"So we're here to save the world" Kai grinned, rubbing his index finger under his nose, "Sounds like fun!"

"I'm interested as well" Dara said with a smile.

"Do we get to return home after this is over?" Eufemia questioned.

"Yes" Xuanwumon replied, "Now then, we the Holy Beasts and Great Angels who summoned you need you to go across the Digital World and save each zone from the Digimon set in charge by the Demon Lords. Certain zones are not under their control but might be under attack. You will also need to reach each of the Holy Beasts. We reside in the northern, eastern, southern and western areas of this world. Currently you are in Xuanwu Town on the northern continent." he explained grumbling.

"And to assist you is why you have been given Digivices" Lopmon explained.

"Yes. These Digivices will allow you to evolve your partners to a higher and stronger level. Certain Digimon are more evolved than others and therefore a lot stronger, you are likely to meet these stronger Digimon standing in your way" Xuanwumon calmly said.

"This is sounding better and better by the moment" Conner said with a smile, he loved challenges and to him this sounded like a great challenge.

"Now, you should leave the town and head towards Qinglong Town, the eastern town. This continent is the only where two of the Holy Beast temples reside." Xuanwumon said.

"Well then old turtle" Kai said with a smile, "We're off to save your world"

"Yeah, let's experience a new world!" Dara added cheering as the large group ventured back out through the market.

"It's an interesting place" Missy said, "There's so many different kind of.."

"Digimon" Missy's partner, Renamon finished.

"Yeah, Digimon. Do you know what these Demon Lords is?" Missy asked interested.

"All Digimon have heard of them" Labramon, Kat's partner, said. "They're evil Digimon that want to control the Digital World. Only the Olympus Twelve and Royal Knights rival their strength even though the Holy Beasts and Great Angels are of same level"

"So even if they're equal doesn't mean they're equally strong. Is what you're saying?" Connor commented.

"That's about right" Coronamon said, "Some of us is stronger than others" he added. "I'm even an Olympus Twelve Digimon so clearly I'm the strongest.

"You're just the over confident one" Kamemon said jokingly.

"What was that!" Coronamon hissed.

"Relax you two, we can't be fighting between ourselves after just a few minutes" Kai said, trying to break up the small fight.

"Well this is where the town ends" Dara said, "Are you guys ready for us stepping into a new world?" he asked with a large smile.

"Of course" Connor said.

"Well then! To our adventure in a new world!" Kai cheered sending his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

The others in the group agreed each sending a fist in the air, besides Eufemia who found it too childish to be this happy over walking across a hostile world.

**Outside Xuanwu Town**

Standing on a small hill is a lone person looking over the small group leaving.

"These guys will be interesting to follow" Ryouga said, "I might even show them what real power is. he grinned. "Let's go Partner"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The small group is working their way through the forest to the next zone. However this forest is tyrannized by the cruel Snimon.  
>That is in the next chapter; <strong>Partner's Trust! Regret Nothing

**!Glossary!**

**Qinglongmon = Azulongmon  
>Xuanwumon = Ebonwumon<br>Candmon = Candlemon**

**!Comments About The Chapter!  
>Now, I had some trouble writing this chapter. Especially the second half with introducing all the OC's. I wasn't sure on how to do it but settled on introducing them in two halves just to ease it out.<strong>

**I don't really feel it was as successful as it probably could have been. I also changed elements with their Partner Digimon. My first idea to ease out elements with them was to only have one or two partners at the start and then slowly add to them.**

**!Character Details!**

**I've tried to make the OC's feel as close as possible to the information sent with them.**

**Amaya and Ryouga belong to me.  
>Katherine Johnson belongs to WolfSummoner93<br>Kai McQueen belongs to cavaner  
>Dara Kennedy belongs to Duckmon<br>Hannan Noah belongs to RazenX  
>Missy Poe belongs to HowlingDomain<br>Blake Noble belongs to Dxprototype  
>Eufemia Santos belongs to The Neo Productions<br>Conner Maguire belongs to Insanity Outcast  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 4, Regret Nothing

**Digimon:Digitize  
>!Trivia and Comments!<br>I don't think it was made clear in the last chapter about the Digivice but currently all Digivice in the story is of same design.**

**Next chapter is possibly delayed as I'll be moving in the upcoming weekend and might be without internet.**

**All in all comment on what you think so far. And as an added bonus I've decided, I want to hear what you hope I cover in the story. **_If enough is interested in the same thing I'll consider dedicating some time to it._

**Anyways enough rambling. The glossary is still at the end alongside my final comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>Partner's Trust! Regret Nothing**

The group had been walking for what felt like a few hours from Xuanwu Town and had reached the forest following a small trail which should lead them out of the Forest Zone. They had currently taken rest at a small clearing that their trail passed by.

"Are you even sure we are going the right way?" an annoyed Eufemia complained as the group at sat down surrounded by trees.

"With any luck we should reach the next zone tomorrow" Patamon said cheerfully, flying around at the regular slow pace.

"That did not answer my question" Eufemia pouted.

Ryudamon walked closer to his partner, "Misstress. Please calm down. We will arrive tomorrow"

"Wait..." Eufemia spoke up. "If we will reach tomorrow would that not mean we have to stay outdoors tonight?"

"Well, yeah" Kai said camly lying down. "At least there doesn't seem to be any bugs around" he added as a small group of Kunemon passed the group.

"I guess you're a bit wrong" Dara laughed as the yellow larvas walked by.

**Tree overlooking the group**

Sitting on one of the branches looking over the clearing is Ryouga. "They aren't doing a whole lot so far" he sighed.

"_WhAt dId yOu eXpEcT?__**" **_it came from the Digivice in his hand. It was slightly different from the others Digivice. It still had the small screen and buttons, however instead of two it had three. A large one in the middle and two small triangle shaped ones pointing directly left and directly right.

"Easy now" Ryouga muttered, scratching his brown hair, "Kat needs to adjust better. I hope she can keep a poker face when we make our entrance" he grinned.

"_AnD If sHe cAnT?_" the Digivice questioned.

"Then we'll see from there" Ryouga said calmly, taking out a cigarette "I just hope they can draw out that Snimon" he muttered flicking on a light.

"_YoU AnD YoUr cOlLeCtInG_" the Digivice muttered.

"Quiet you!" Ryouga hissed as he inhaled. "I'm running out of these again" he sighed and exhaled.

**At the group**

"Well we're on track" Hannah smiled, "At least I think so" she added looking confused at Patamon who seemed to look as confused.

Eufemia just grumbled at the fact they still had to walk, "Why are we even walking this far.."

"Because it's not like there's any trains here" Kai replied, trying his best not to lose his cool. As he did a GranLocomon sped past them at an unbelievable speed.

"Was that..."

"A train.."

"..Digi..Mon?"

"See, trains exist in this world!" Eufemia gloated.

"I don't think it noticed us at all" Kamemon yawned as he kept on walking.

Meanwhile Ryouga were following them, jumping from tree to tree the best he could. He smiled, he had managed to get ahead of them simply. "With any luck Snimon will appear and then the real fun can start" he snickered. As if on time he noticed a few groups of Digimon fleeing. "Perfect" he smiled as he heard the buzzing.

"What is that?" Dara asked as he noticed something on the ground.

"What did you find?" Kai asked interested.

"It's... a cigarette bud" Dara replied looking at it oddly.

"There's a smoker here?" Blake spat out.

Kat just sighed, 'Great Ryouga, way to stay out of sight for so long and then your bad habit gets you noticed' she thought, casting a quick glance at Labramon at her side. Before she noticed a sound. "Guys, something is coming. Listen"

They stopped focusing on the cigarette bud, standing in the middle of the trail with trees on each side of them. Slowly they heard a weak buzzing and what sounded like panic.

Just then a large purple energy blade slashed across them, going clean through the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Connor said shocked, as they looked at the tree tops toppling over.

Ryouga in a tree a bit away just grinned, "Perfect, I wonder how they'll do" he said smiling.

'_JuSt bE CaReFuLl_" his Digivice snapped at him.

"Relax and let's enjoy the fun"

Slowly a creature came into sight, smashing through the remaining trees. It was giant green mantis like creature.

_Snimon, Adult Level Digimon, The 'Virus Hunter' mantis Digimon. Even as a Vaccine Digimon it strikes fear into others of that attribute due to its cold personality and its existence._

"That's Snimon, it's in control of this forest" Coronamon explained, "Even though it's considered a Virus Hunter it's still an evil Digimon!"

"Who dares to enter my forest?" Snimon hissed walking closer.

Slowly the Digimon came to terms with what they were facing. An Adult level Digimon that could hurt their partners easily. They all nodded at each other before walking in front of their respective partners.

"Weak children... And humans?" Snimon muttered, "Dissapear, none shall pass through my forest!" he hissed getting into an attack stance.

"You shall not lay a hand on the mistress" Ryudamon declared jumping forward "Iai Blade!" he shouted before spitting out a iron sword towards Snimon.

Snimon without even trying deflected the blade sending it into a tree, "Is that it?" he hissed. "This is a blade! Shadow Sickle!" he shouted slashing the air in front of him sending two pink crescent beams towards the Child level Digimon.

"What, they're losing already?" Ryouga muttered annoyed, tightening the grip on his Digivice. "Do I have to go in already.."

"You do not dare lose in front of me!" Eufemia shouted at Ryudamon, "My Digimon could not lose to a freak like that"

'Mistress, I am deeply trying my best' Ryudamon thought as he stood up, 'But for you! I will keep on going. If it is to gain my partner's trust I will not regret what it takes!'

"You can still stand huh?" Snimon taunted, "What is a child like you going to do?"

"For my Mistress I will do whatever it takes!" Ryudamon declared jumping forward once again before simply being knocked back again.

"I will let you off if you walk away now" Snimon sighed, "You're weak as hell" he taunted.

"My way of life makes for me not feeling the fear against stronger opponents" Ryudamon said jumping forward, "Iai Blade!" he shouted spitting out another blade, that was knocked back.

"How can he even win a fight like that" Kai muttered, "Kamemon, help him!" he declared.

"Okedokey" Kamemon laughed as he ran forward, "Pointer Arrow!" he said as he shot out an arrow from the orb on his belly. It hit Snimon who shrugged it off.

"Weak Child Digimon are no match for me!" Snimon gloated, "Now dissapear, you've used your chance to flee! Shadow Sickle!" he shouted sending two more crescent blades off from his sickles, hitting Ryudamon and Kamemon.

"Ryudamon, evolve! You Digimon can evolve, well do it!" Eufemia hissed, "You have to evolve to defeat him! Do it!"

"Mistress" Ryudamon muttered, 'Is nothing I do okay? If so. I will do my best to evolve, for you Mistress'

"Interesting bunch" Ryouga muttered, "I'm surprised she can hold back attacking" he said to himself looking at Kat.

"Come on Ryudamon, evolve! Evolve now damn it!" Eufemia shrieked as a light appeared at her Digivice.

"Woah, she forced the light of evolution like that.." Ryouga muttered still standing on his branch overlooking the action.

Slowly the light changed color to a dark purple and covered the Digivice.

'Mistress, I see you have made it possible to evolve' Ryudamon smiled to himself.

"Now, Ryudamon! Evolve!" Eufemia declared pointing her Digivice at Ryudamon. Who was covered in the dark light.

"Ryudamon...!" Ryudamon said as his entire outer layer of data lifted from his body and his base form changed shape, the claws on his feet grew longer and rounded, the same went for the claws on his hands. "Dark Evolve!" From his back the shape of wings appeared, he slowly grew ears and his tail grew in length. Slowly the date returned to him, his claws turning red, his feet getting covered in metal. His wings turned stitched and blue, with a single bolt mounted. The tip of his tail turned into wires with a live current going through them. On his head a large metal casing appeared with menacing teeth sticking out. "Death-X-DORUgamon!"

_Death-X-DORUgamon, Adult Level Digimon, This fearful Digimon is the dark evolved form of DORUmon and Ryudamon. It's a notorious Digicore hunting Digimon. It's signature attack is Cannonball._

"She... She forced a dark evolution" Ryouga muttered, "Crazy chick!" he hissed.

"Is that... Ryudamon?" Eufemia muttered, falling to her knees. "I did that to Ryudamon..?"

Death-X let out a blood curling howl and charged Snimon head on trying to rip him open with his sharp claws.

Snimon barely dodged the initial attack before Death-X launched another assault.

"Don't mess with me!" Snimon hissed as he dashed backwards, "Sharp Edge!" he hissed sending out four crescent blades towards Death-X.

Death-X-DORUgamon hissed, "Cannonball" the large metal cage around its mouth opened up and fired out a cannon ball that stopped the blades forcing a small explosion.

"That thing is quite the monster" Ryouga commented, "Should we get ready?"

"_Of cOuRsE YoU ShOuLd bE ReAdY!_" The Digivice hissed.

"Cannonball!" Death-X-DORUgamon hissed sending out another cannon ball that slammed directly into Snimon, forcing a large purple ring to appear around it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dara asked pointing at the ring.

"That my friends" Ryouga declared lighting his cigarette, "Is something that tell you a Digimon Hunter is near and he can hunt a weakened Digimon"

"What the hell is a Digimon Hunter!" Blake yelled, Coronamon shouted the same.

"I'm what it says" Ryouga grinned, inhaling and walking towards Snimon, "Now excuse me" he said swinging his Digivice in front of Snimon as its data entered his Digivice. "Digimon capture completed"

"What the hell did you do to that Digimon?" Kai asked angered, Kat just stood and stared stupidly at Ryouga.

"I hunted him, isn't it obvious" Ryouga shrugged, looking at Death-X-DORUgamon. "Also you!" he said pointing at Eufemia. "Do you even know what you did?"

"I made Ryudamon evolve" she replied gloating, removing some of her silver hair from her face.

Ryouga laughed, "Evolve, sort of. That's called a Dark Evolution" he said, "Your twisted thoughts made him turn into a beast like that" Death-X-DORUgamon didn't take that mention kindly.

"Do not.. Speak to... My Mistress... Like that!" Death-X hissed lowly before growling more. Suddenly he jumped forward.

"Watch out!" Most of the group shouted, even Kat was worried.

Ryouga smiled, "Reload. Agnimon!" he calmly said as pointed his Digivice forward. Out of his Digivice a humanoid Digimon appeared. It had a large yellow mane, a red armor with black spikes on the shoulders, and a black body. At the head ornament was two horns on the side and one in the middle sticking out.

_Agnimon, Adult Level Digimon, It is said to be related to part of a group of legendary Digimon that fought while the Digital World was still young. It's Digicore is covered in a holy flame that lets it manipulate the flames emitted from his wrist. His special attack is Salamander Break._

"Weak! Burning Salamander!" Agnimon shouted, forming fire around his hands and punched Death-X-DORUgamon square in the face knocking it back.

"What power" Kat muttered. Even though she knew that Agnimon was Ryouga's partner Digimon she had never been able to grasp the power difference betwen Agnimon and other Digimon.

"Now then, let's enjoy the hunt" Ryouga said, a creepy smile plastered to his face.

"You won't get to do whatever you did to Snimon against Ryudamon!" Kai declared, "Kamemon, help Ryudamon however you can"

"Will do" Kamemon cheered as he placed himself next to Death-X-DORUgamon.

"What do you think?" Agnimon asked, "Should we do that or _that_"

Ryouga considered as Death-X suddenly sprinted forward catching Agnimon off guard and he was forced to block the oncoming assault from the razor sharp claws.

"Don't think you are something because you're an Adult level like I am!" Agnimon hissed, pushing Death-X-DORUgamon back, before charging straight in flames covering the hands once more, "Burning Salamander!" he punched Death-X-DORUgamon once again.

"Kamemon, please help him. However you can!" Kai cried out, with his Digivice reacting covering Kamemon in a bright light.

"Kamemon evolve!" Slowly Kamemon grew bigger and got webbing between his three fingers. His helmet turned into orange hair with a disc on top of his head hidden by the hair. A pair of headphones attached themselves to his neck and got a pair of swimfeet and had changed from green to a more tealish color. "Gawappamon!"

_Gawappamon, Adult Level Digimon, A Cyborg Digimon that fused from the data of a music player and the legendary Kappa from Japanese mythology. His special attack is DJ Shooter._

"So another evolution" Ryouga muttered.

"Let's go!" Kai cheered.

Gawappamon charged forward, "DJ Shooter" he declared sending discs flying from his head towards Agnimon who didn't manage to dodge them.

"Agnimon, let's get to it" Ryouga declared taking out his Digivice.

"What are you doing?" Blaka asked confused.

"You'll see" Ryouga grinned as he slashed the Digivice in front of him and a small image of Agnimon appeared and next to the image of Agnimon were Snimon.

"Snimon?" they said shocked. Kat secretly smiled.

"DigiXros!" Ryouga declared. "Agnimon!" you could hear an okay from Agnimon. "Snimon!" Snimon grunted in agreement.

Slowly the two images merged together and slowly Snimon's data was added to Agnimon. Agnimons hands changed to the scythes from Snimon, still retaining the wrist guards that lets out fire. The insect wings from Snimon appeared on Agnimons back as well.

"Xros Up! Agnimon" Agnimon declared.

"Now then, let's enjoy the hunt!" Ryouga grinned as the group stood shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**The fight against Ryouga the Digimon Hunter continues, the furious assault from the Xros Up! Agnimon continues. Even when help arrives a secret trump reveals itself.**

**That's in the next chapter: **Full Force! The Digimon Hunters power

**!Comments about the chapter!**

**Anyways the fighting. It's still feeling stiff but I feel like I've improved from the last time.**

**So, chapter four. I had some issues deciding on Ryouga's partner. Originally it was to be Agnimon as he kept, but for a short period of time I was considering giving him Gumdramon instead. This chapter idea was thought up with Gumdramon as his partner but at the end I decided to change it back to Agnimon. The DigiXros was planned with Gumdramon as his partner as well, but I felt this arc would lose its punch if I didn't keep him as a Digimon Hunter.**

**!Glossary!**

**Death-X-DORUgamon = DexDorugamon  
>Agnimon = Agunimon<br>Gawappamon = Gwappamon**


	7. Chapter 5, Full Force

**Digimon:Digitize**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**So, I've just moved to a different apartment, sadly not moved out but none the less it feels weird. I've lived at my old place almost all of my life, spare a few months. It's always been my home.**

**Now, I could have had this ready earlier but some character info I needed I forgot to save from my inbox and I were without internet most of the day and couldn't actually write on the chapter none the less.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>Full Force! The Digimon Hunters Power**

_"DigiXros!" Ryouga declared. "Agnimon!" you could hear an okay from Agnimon. "Snimon!" Snimon grunted in agreement._

_Slowly the two images merged together and slowly Snimon's data was added to Agnimon. Agnimons hands changed to the scythes from Snimon, still retaining the wrist guards that lets out fire. The insect wings from Snimon appeared on Agnimons back as well._

_"Xros Up! Agnimon" Agnimon declared._

_"Now then, let's enjoy the hunt!" Ryouga grinned as the group stood shocked at what had just happened._

The group were staring at what had just happened, they were having a hard time understanding that Snimon had just been combined with Agnimon.

'So this is why he wanted Snimon. It's annoying that I have to play undercover' Kat thought pouting as it meant she couldn't DigiXros her Digimon.

"Xros Up Agnimon, let's show them what a Digimon Hunter can do" Ryouga grinned as Agnimon flew towards Gawappamon at a high speed slashing down at the shocked Digimon.

"This is perfect" Agnimon laughed. "Now let me finish you up" he added pointing a scythe at Death-X-DORUgamon.

"Misstress" Death-X hissed, "I will keep her safe"

"Ryudamon" Eufemia muttered, almost feeling sorry for him now.

"Finish it off fast so it can revert back" Ryouga coldly said, "Nothing deserve to Dark Evolve if it can be prevented."

"You got it" Agnimon said charging flames around his wrist as they went down the entire scythe. Instantly he sat off getting ready to slash down "Salamander Slash!"unleashing heavy flames down upon Death-X who shrieked in agony before finally glowing and starting to shrink down to a larva like Digimon.

_Kyokyomon, Baby II Level Digimon, The evolved form of Fufumon. This Digimon can stretch itself up to nine times its length. It's special attack is Metal Straw._

Eufemia rushed to Kyokyomon's side before falling to her knees next to him. "I... I am sorry" she cried.

"Do not worry Mistress" Kyokyomon smiled, "Did I do you proud?"

"You did just fine" Eufemia said, glancing at the battlefield. There were patches of burned grass and some of the trees were cut in half. Xros Up Agnimon and Gawappamon were staring each other down.

"If only we could do something" Dara spoke, he wanted to be able to help Kai.

Meanwhile Gawappamon and Xros Up Agnimon were engaged in a melee fight with Gawappamon actually being in control due to his extendable arms pushing back the large scythes.

"Ugh, this isn't working" Ryouga grumbled pointing his Digivice towards Agnimon, "Xros Open!" just then the DigiXros broke with Agnimon losing all the features gained from Snimon. "Now get him!"

"Will do! Burning Salamander" Agnimon declared getting ready to punch once again.

"Gawappa Rapper!" Gawappamon laughed as he started to dance in a weird manner making Agnimon lose focus. Instantly Gawappamon stopped and got ready to fire his discs "DJ Shooter!" as he fired the discs they all hit the still confused Agnimon.

"Haha, he's pushing him back!" Hannah cheered, with Blaze and Connor nodding in agreement.

"Question is if he can do that DigiXros again" Missy said, "He was a lot stronger overall but was weakened in close combat"

"What's with that fancy talk" Dara asked.

"Didn't you keep track of anything?" Missy sighed at the slightly chubby teen.

"Apperently not" Dara replied focusing on the battle again.

Agnimon charged Gawappamon, instantly covering himself in flames forming themselves as a tornado around him.

"Spiral Blow!" out of nowhere a powerful typhoon shot against Agnimon's flame tornado putting it out.

"What the hell?" Ryouga spat out looking at the direction, where a large dog like Digimon came running with three humans on its back.

_Gaogamon, Adult Level Digimon, The evolved form of Gaomon. It's claws usually hidden by the gloves have grown out. Even though it's a quadruped it can stand on its hind legs like a bear._

"Sorry we're late!" a curvy yet petite green-eyed girl said jumping down, she had black hair reaching her shoulders, with a pink ribbon tied at the back, she was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front,A short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks,light brown short high heel boot swearing a silver necklace around her neck. "Oh yeah, I'm Sabrina" she added, "Gaogamon, help them" she smiled.

Gaogamon nodded before jumping towards Agnimon, "Dash Double Claw!" he growled sending off the X-Shaped wave towards Agnimon hitting him square on.

"I can't keep up with this much longer" Agnimon complained as he got attacked by a Monodramon as well.

"Fine" Ryouga complained, "We'll get ready to leave Agnimon, with that!"

Agnimon's eyes shot open as he grinned, "Perfect!" instantly he let out flames from his wrists covering himself making the other Digimon back away from the intense heat.

'All or nothing' Ryouga thought as he started to walk closer, Digivice in hand.

"What is he doing, walking closer like that?" Kai shouted.

"Okay Agnimon, let's get away and make sure they won't follow instantly!" Ryouga shouted as he pointed the Digivice directly towards Agnimon who stopped the flames and nodded. "Super-Evolve!"

"Agnimon!"Agnimon declared. Slowly he changed into a more bestial shape with a larger torso, his armor slowly changing to covering the entire body as a tail grew out. His teeth grew sharp and got covered by yellow metal teeth. His head changed to a white helmet like top with red markings. The horns stayed, though the horns on the side grew from the front horn and followed the head back. Finally the hair disappeared, from his wrists a pair of golden sword like things grew forward, finally a pair of orange wings.

"Super-Evolve! Vritramon!"

_Vritramon, Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Agnimon. It has the weapon "Rudri Tarpana" equipped on its arms from which it can fire solar heat-wave bullets. It's special attack is Flame Storm._

"Perfect... Level?" Kai muttered, staring at the armored humanoid dragon.

"Vritramon, let's make our leave!" Ryouga said as he lit a cigarette.

"Are you sure? I can defeat them easily now" Vritramon growled as flames started to pour from openings in the armor.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure"

Vritamon shrugged before the flames erupted from his body and covered him completely. "Flame Storm!" Instantly the flames erupted from Vritramon blocking the view of him and Ryouga.

The last they heard was Ryouga's voicing echoing "_Beware of the mountain zone!_"

As the flames finally cleared there was a large crater still smoking from the intense heat, most of the trees around them had been burned away completely. Even the Digimon that had evolved had been forced to devolve back to their Child forms, revealing a rather burnt Kamemon and Gaomon.

"He... He was holding back" Connor muttered shocked before punching a tree, "We actually outnumbered him and yet he held a trump like that!"

"Relax Connor" Blake said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You could tell he never intended to fight seriously" Kat interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Eufemia asked demanding, holding Kyokyomon in her arms. "Look at what he did to Ryudamon!"

"That was actually your fault" Missy pointed out looking away.

"What was that!" Eufemia snapped.

"No, she's right" Kai said, looking at Eufemia, "You can see the difference between Kamemon and Ryudamon's evolution"

"I have a better question" Connor interrupted, "Who are you three?" he asked pointing at Sabrina and the two she arrived with.

"There's Kouki" Sabrina said poiting at the only male, he had black ruffled hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of black jeans and some black fingerless gloves.

'Ryouga dragged him into this as well..' Kat thought to herself annoyed, 'And what's with him constantly using contact lenses. And in a color like that.'

Kouki too seemed annoyed at having to work alongside Kat.

"And this is V" Sabrina said motioning towards the female, she had wavy shoulder length brown hair, ice blue eyes, tan skin, and a swimmers body. She was wearing a open black leather jacket, a midnight blue tank top, a pair of grey jeans, sneakers and a pair of black sunglasses. On her back was a guitar.

"We all arrived at about the same time, why are you late?" Dara question puzzled.

"They got lost" Kouki said annoyed, "So we reached Xuanwu Town after you. Luckily Gaomon could evolve so we could catch up"

"Sorry" Sabrina excused scratching her head.

"You know, that Digimon Hunter was an interesting guy" Connor stated overlooking the mayhem from the recent fights.

"Digi..Xros" Kat muttered. 'She knew about it, she could use it as well'

_"Remember Kat" Ryouga said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can't use DigiXros when you're near them"_

_"What? Why?" Kat questioned._

_"Because we aren't sure if it's the basic Digivice or only ours that can do it" Amaya pointed out, not even paying attention to them._

_"If it is revealed all Digivices can use DigiXros, or even Hunt Digimon at all" Ryouga smiled, "Then it can be considered"_

_"Fine" Kat pouted, "But you better not show it off when you show up for Snimon!" _

_"I won't" Ryouga promised with an innocent smile, "I promise"_

"You broke your promise" Kat muttered lowly.

"Did you say anything?" Missy asked.

"Nothing"

"Anyways" Kai said, "We need to get out of the forest fast. Gaomon, Kamemon and Ryuda.. Kyokyomon is injured and if we get attacked again"

"Ehm. Yeah" Eufemia agreed as they started to walk around the smoking crater.

"So Lopmon?" Dara asked his partner, "All this Hunting and Crossing. Is it common things?"

"Nothing connected to you is normal" Lopmon replied, "I've heard DigiXros is supposed to be a legendary thing but that's it"

"Legendary huh" Dara smiled, "Well it's cool that's for sure"

"Stop being impressed by that guy!" Eufemia snapped still holding the exhausted Kyokyomon.

"Why do you even complain about it?" Missy asked, "You helped this mess along. Forcing the poor guy to turn into that beast" she added, as the group had finally gotten back to the trail. Slowly the trees lessened up and they reached plains again.

"Always good to be out of the forest" Kai smiled, Kamemon agreeing.

"This Digital World is rather impressive" Sabrina smiled.

"It's quite diverse" Dara grinned, "I wonder what we'll see" As he said that a golden object flew above them at a high speed.

"What was that?" Connor asked shocked.

"I have no idea" Blake stated. "But I doubt we'd catch up"

"I think it's getting dark" Dara said, "Candmon also started to glow a lot more"

"I guess you're right about that" Candmon said laughing.

"I guess we should make camp now and continue on in the morning" Kat said, she also knew that walking in the dark would be dangerous in the Digital World as passing through zones could be.

**Meanwhile at a different location**

"I take it your little hunt was a success" Amaya grinned as Ryouga arrived at their small 'base'. The cave hidden from view at the foot of the mountain.

"You could say so. I got my hands on that Snimon" Ryouga grinned. "But why is Kouki there as well?"

Amaya laughed, "They don't like each other, but as well as having to be complete strangers to each other, they can be forced to working together. It's interesting" she smiled.

"I guess you're right" Ryouga said, "But we have to be careful, one of their chosen forced her Digimon to Dark Evolve"

"That's serious!" Amaya said shocked still a bit surprised. "Do you think it'll stop our plans?"

"I doubt it, they should manage to clear a path and we'll grab the power to surpass gods!" Ryouga chuckled, "And then we'll have our revenge!"

"Though I'd love to see their reaction to how well we're using their toys" Amaya giggled, "They were pretty pissed at our little escape, and you don't really get more fugitive than this."

This time Ryouga laughed, "It's ironic isn't it? We're Digimon Hunters and we're hunted by Digimon"

"You're quite right" Amaya agreed as she went into the cave with Ryouga following.

It was quite large for a cave, they'd stolen it off a Digimon that had gotten hunted rather quick from the surprise attack. It was still rather barren, but there was a sort of sleeping possibility, some simple hammocks made from the trees and a small fire place and some logs.

"I just hope we don't run into any issues." Ryouga spoke, "I'd love to Hunt him instead of forcing him to regress to a Digi-Egg"

"You and me both" Ayama said, "Though hunting him would be the best!"

"Obviously" Ryouga pointed out, "But we'll have to do with what happens when the Chosen make it possibly to get that power"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Having reached the next zone the group is met with an impressive sight in the middle of the Beach Zone. And what is this "Power to Surpass Gods"?  
>That's in the next chapter: <strong>Break the Chain! Save Numemon Village!

**!Glossary!  
>Vritramon = BurningGreymon <strong>

**!Comments!  
>This chapter adds three more OC's. It's quite the cast. And as you probably notice a lot of the focus is currently away from the Royal Knight's chosen and you might wonder, why is almost the entire cast focused together. But yeah, I won't share that.<strong>

**And we learn more of the motive of Ryouga and the others. And another 'spy' even joins. Most will be answered at some point in this story.**

**And what's with the golden light? All these small elements.**

**Sabrina belongs to kitefire  
>Kouki belongs to ShadowDrago6<br>V belongs to Vknight**

**To the owners, I hope I did your OC's about right.**


	8. Chapter 6, Break the Chain

**Digimon:Digitize**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Wow. This is already my longest and most reviewed story. **

**I have to give a shout-out to Razen-X. Your reviews are full of constructive criticism and it's really helpful, so thank you!**

**I have to give another shout-out and that's to those that can manage to keep a schedule when it comes to updating. I can barely stick to at least one chapter a week.**

**Now I don't know if it shows in the story but I try to find ideas in other series. I have actually checked the 13th Death Note volume for advice. (The special one with the pilot chapter and interviews with Ohba and Obata)**

**Chapter got delayed slightly as I just had to watch Xros Wars live. Suddenly all protagonists. Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya and Masaru. They even had Zenjirou comment the Matrix Evolution and Double Spirit Evolution (As Takato and Takuya become their Digimon). All of the episode was super cool. So personally when possible, I'd suggest watching the subbed episodes. Also feature some awesome inset songs.**

**Anyways, enough talking from me, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>Break the Chain! Save Numemon Village!**

"Why are we following them?" Amaya asked as Ryouga and her were walking through a forest. "Kat and Kouki are with them" as they navigated through the darkness.

"Obviously because they draw out Digimon" Ryouga grinned holding a cigarette in his hand, "And _they_ are more bound to notice them than us"

"You really do think ahead" Amaya smiled before grapping Ryouga's cigarette and inhaling, "We need to find better" she laughed exhaling.

"I can't help what they have here is bad" Ryouga muttered annoyed, looking at the cigarette in his hand "I wish they had more than just these"

"I know what you mean" Amaya added with a sly smile, "But I can't help but think we should be focusing on more than just following them."

"Don't worry" Ryouga said turning around facing her, "We aren't heading in exactly the same direction"

"We aren't?" Amaya said confused, "Then where are we going...?"

"Where do you think we are going" Ryouga sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We aren't a four man group you know"

"Well. It doesn't change that Kat and Kouki aren't part of the original group" Amaya pouted and turned her head away.

"I know" Ryouga sighed as he turned forward again, "We should split here and get to it with our hunting. Or we'll be left behind" he laughed and started walking with Amaya walking in a different direction.

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

Standing near a lake placed near a mountain and gracing up to a desert on one side and a frozen forest on the other. There is what looks to be a human, a humanoid like Digimon and a large dinosaur shaped Digimon with a ring around it. A bright flash appears as the humanoid Digimon disappears.

"Digimon capture completed" the person said calmly as he swung his Digivice. The person is of average build, with some femine features, the person have slightly spiky black hair reaching the persons shoulders, with parts of it draped around said shoulders. The person is wearing a black coat, a silver scarf, and a pair of blue jeans and some worn sneakers.

"_So wHeN ArE We mEeTiNg uP WiTh tHe oThErS?"_ it came from the Digivice.

"Soon" the human stated looking up towards the dark sky. "I wonder if they'll make a move?" the person added and started walking towards the mountain.

"_Do yOu tHiNk yOu tHrEe aLoNe cAn fInIsH It?_" the Digivice asked interested.

"I don't know" The human replied irritated, "The three of us might do a difference if we go all out"

"_I WiLl lOoK FoRwArD To iT_" the Digivice replied, almost sounding smug.

"I'm sure you will. I just hope it's enough"

**Edge of Snimon's Forest - Digital World**

As most of the group were working on making a suitable place to camp out, Kat and Kouki had walked away from them.

"Why are you here Kouki?" Kat question, her sapphire eyes almost looking like they'd dig through Kouki's head.

Kouki simply shrugged her off, "I'm here because Amaya said you could use the extra help." he said scratching his black hair. "Besides, they never tell us why they do things"

"You might be right" Kat muttered, "They don't even stick to their words" she added thinking about Ryouga's appereance and the use of DigiXros. "But you must be annoyed as well" she spat, staring into Kouki's golden eyes, "Annoyed that we can't even-"

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked as she walked in on the two teens.

Both straightened up, "Nothing. I was just asking her about the others" Kouki calmly said.

"Oh" Hannah said slowly, her mouth forming a 'O', "Why not sit with the rest of us for that?" she asked.

"I don't like the smoke from a fire" Kat quickly said, "And we're all sitting so close to the fire"

"Oh, come on. We can just sit with the wind against our backs" Hannah smiled trying to push the two teens towards the rest.

"We'll talk later" Kat whispered to Kouki low enough for Hannah to not notice, Kouki nodded in agreement.

"-And then his Digimon suddenly had the features of Snimon!" Dara explained as Kat and the other two walked in on the group.

"What are we talking about?" Kouki asked as he caught the end of Dara's comment.

"Dara is fanboying at that Digimon Hunter" Kai said leaning back.

"I'm not fanboying!" Dara shouted back.

"You totally are"

"No! I just found it rather cool"

"How is that different!"

As Dara kept bickering with Kai, the others just tried their best to ignore them.

"I actually wonder what that golden thing was" Connor asked running a hand through his platinum blond hair., "Was it a Digimon?"

"It most likely was" Labramon explained, "Though I'm not sure which"

"But it's safe to say it's a bad idea to go that way?" Hannah asked interested.

"Clearly it is" Eufemia pouted annoyed, not wanting to see her partner become a monster once again.

Hannah yawned and stretched, "I think I'll get my rest now" she said smiling.

"It is getting late" Eufemia agreed and followed her.

Slowly the remaining of the group, except Dara and Kai who seemingly still argued, went to sleep not knowing what would happen in the morning.

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

"My lord. The Numemon village have stopped delivering their Digi-Oil to us" a Hagurumon franticly said.

"They have what?" a large Digimon murmered, "Send the Tankmon squad!" It growled. "I will inform the boss"

The small Hagurumon franticly agreed to what his lord had said with one thought still stuck, 'There's someone above him?'

**Edge of Snimon's Forest - Morning - Digital World**

"So" Kai asked out to the rather large group. "Where are we heading?"

Connor looked around a bit, "We can either go towards the mountain" he said pointing towards the large mountain in the horizon.

"But didn't that Hunter guy say beware of the Mountain Zone?" Hannah spoke worried.

"She does have a point" Dara agreed, "If a strong guy like that says to beware, it might be a good choice"

"However" Blake said looking towards the mountain, "There's a possibility he just don't want us to go there"

"I think the best option is to avoid the mountain" Missy stated, a bit worried. "What if that guy don't want us there and it generally is a bad idea"

Kouki decided to speak his mind, "I think we should avoid the mountain for now and go together as a group" he did earn a glare from Kat that wondered how he kept those contacts in as she hadn't seen him take them out or put them back in.

"Going as a group seems reasonable" Sabrina agreed with a small smile.

As the group went a bit more back and forward their partners just stood and followed their discussion.

"Why are they arguing about this?" Candmon asked interested.

Coronamon voiced his agreement, "I know, we should clearly just go forward and defeat whatever is a problem!"

"You're too hotheaded" Kamemon murmured almost seeming like he was ignoring their discussion and just wanted to annoy Coronamon.

"What was that?" Coronamon hissed annoyed.

"You're making his statement correct" Renamon said calmly, not really caring at all for it. She'd follow Missy and that was that.

"I just hope they can agree" Lopmon muttered, "As their partners we can only help them towards their goal. How they will reach it is up to them"

"We will see what they choose" Labramon said, looking back at the group"

"-I'm telling you, the safest bet is going together and avoiding the mountain for now!" Connor said angered.

"Clearly the best option is go where we shouldn't!" Kai argued, "We can't just avoid places because one person says so!"

"I think what Connor means," Eufemia sighed, interrupting the two males "Is that we shouldn't go to the mountain right now"

"See, she got it" Connor grumbled crossing his arms.

"I guess you are right" Kai mumbled, slightly annoyed. "But after that we will check out that mountain!"

"Of course we will" Kouki pointed out, "Sooner or later we have to get there"

"He's right" Kat agreed with a sly smile.

"You should stop smiling like that" Kouki pointed out, "You look creepy"

Kat instantly stopped smiling, "You're not a tad better wearing contacts!" she shouted after him before pouting as the group had already started to go on.

Slowly the large group walked across the large field for what felt like hours as the sun was already baking down.

"Hey look" Dara said pointing towards something shining due to the sun reflecting of it.

"It's metal?" Connor questioned. "And seemingly a lot of it."

"Could it be a town?" Hannah questioned.

Kai laughed a bit, "I doubt a town would be in the middle of nothing"

However as the group got closer they could see the shapes starting to look like small buildings with a few triangular towers inside and around.

"This is rather interesting" Hannah smiled, running ahead, with Patamon flying after as fast as he could. Which weren't that fast.

"Hey wait up!" Dara shouted as he and Lopmon rushed to keep up.

"I guess we should follow" Connor pointed out as they started to try and catch up. Blake, Eufemia, Kat, Kouki and Missy were the only ones not to run after them.

"They are quite childish" Eufemia muttered, still carrying Kyokyomon in her arms.

Kat let out an annoyed sigh, "It can't be helped" she muttered as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I hope that is a town and it have clean water"

Meanwhile the others had reached the shiny town. It was a small town on a metal platform, with oil drills in the outskirts and a large one in the middle of the town, all over the town were small square houses. One thing that did meet the group were however an unbelievable stench from all over the town.

"What is that horrid stench" Kai complained, his eyes almost tearing up.

"I don't know" Dara muttered, covering his nostrils.

"Who are you walking into our village?" A green slime like Digimon complained.

_Numemon, Adult Level Digimon, It's a Digimon that usually prefers to live in dark areas. It's special attack is Poop where it throws its own excrement._

"Is that a Digimon made of slime" Hannah spoke interested, squatting down to be in eye height.

"There really is some interesting Digimon here" Kai whispered to Connor with him simply nodding.

Suddenly a lot of Numemon appeared from the small metal houses, intensifying the stench.

"Tankmons are coming towards our village!" one of the Numemon shrieked in panic.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped supplying them with Digi-Oil"

"But they were treatin' us like dirt"

"Better than getting killed!"

"Don't worry" Kai interrupted, still pinching his nose. "We will take care of your problem"

"We will do what?" Connor spat out staring at Kai.

V smiled, "We can do it, we were chosen to save this world"

"And with a few evolved Digimon it shouldn't be a problem" Sabrina pointed out.

"See, it's settled, we can take care of it" Kai said smiling.

Just then the remaining five joined up, all grimacing at the smell.

"What are you smiling about?" Kat muttered with teary eyes.

"This village is about to be attacked by something called Tankmon" Dara said, "And we are gonna protect them" he smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Coronamon cheered for himself, "Fighting. I hope I can evolve this time"

"How many are we up against?" Kouki asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's a squad" Blaze pointed out, "Obviously quite a few"

"And all we have to do is defeat them all" Dara said with a smile.

As they were discussing what to do the Tankmon squad had finally reached the village.

_Tankmon, Adult Level Digimon. A Cyborg Digimon which has the appearance of a tank. Tankmon holds the alias of "Mercenary Digimon", since it will assist both Vaccine and Virus Digimon if it becomes profitable to do so. With its heavyweight-power and the heavy artillery installed all throughout its body. It's special attack is Hyper Cannon._

"Start giving us our Digi-Oil again and we won't destroy your puny village" one of the Tankmon said aiming its cannons.

"Oh yeah?"

"Who said that?" another Tankmon grumbled as the large group came into view.

"You know there's quite a lot more than I thought" Dara whispered to Kai.

"Relax" Hannah said with a large smile, "We can do it when we are helping others."

"She's right" Sabrina smiled.

"Now guys, let's evolve!" Kai said holding up his Digivice. "For the Numemon!"

As the bright light enveloped the group most of the partner Digimon shouted "Evolve" and as the light died down some of them had evolved. In place of Kamemon, Gaomon, Dracomon and Labramon were Gawappamon, Gaogamon, Coredramon and Siesamon.

_Coredramon (Blue) Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of the Dracomon. It assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. It's special attack is Blue Flare Breath_

_Siesamon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Labramon. A Digimon which has the appearance of the the legendary holy beast, the "Siisaa". It has the power to sweep away calamity, and exhibits tremendous power toward evildoers. Its special attack is "Sekkantou" _

"Now then, let's show them!" Kai and Sabrina shouted, Kat and Kouki just stood there calmly. And just nodded to their partners.

**Mountain - Digital World**

"I see you finally got here" Ryouga said smiling, sitting on a rock with a cigarette sitting in his mouth as his coat clad ally appeared.

"Not that you are any better at this" the coat clad person replied, letting out a sly smile.

"Oh, not when we're meeting up Ren" Ryouga pointed out inhaling, "With you I always try to be on time"

"You left Amaya behind as planned?" Ren asked, holding a hand up as if it was supporting the head.

"However she will join up with us shortly" Ryouga spoke as he stood up. "And I discouraged the Holy Beasts chosen of coming here"

"So you're trying to force them into the trap" Ren said with a sinister smile, "I like your thinking Ryouga"

"All we need is for _him_ to show up" Ren said with the smile getting even more sinister. "Do you think you have hunted enough for it?"

"I think we can manage" Ryouga said calmly. "With us three we can keep up. He loves strong opponents, so if we can entertain him he'll talk"

"I guess you are right" Ren said, still holding the smile, "And with these partners they assigned to us when we were dragged here"

"And these advanced Digivices" Ryouga grinned holding it up, "Even though Kat and Kouki have the same one ours still have more features"

"The map feature is quite smart" Ren said activating it, "And to think it can show Digimon as well"

"Why are you so fast!" Amaya complained as she was running towards the Ren and Ryouga.

"Maybe you are just slow, did you consider that?" Ren asked smug.

"Or I was just further away" Amaya murmured puffing and crossing her arms.

"Well, I hope you are ready" Ryouga said as all their Digivices started to beep loudly. "Because we're getting company"

"I'm surprised he found us this easy" Ren said, looking at the other two as the sound on an engine could be heard in the distance.

Just then a bike flew up from the small hill and landed with a heavy thud, on it was a humanoid Digimon wearing a biker outfit with blonde hair.

"I'm honored you would actually come here yourself Beelzebumon" Ryouga said with a smug look on his face.

_Beelzebumon, Ultimate Level Digimon. This demon Digimon is part of the Seven Great Demon Lords. It is a cruel and merciless Digimon but it have enough pride to not attack the weak. It wields the twin shotguns, _Berenjena_. It's special attack is Double Impact._

"Well, I just hope you are strong enough to be worthy fighting" Beelzebumon taunted. "Otherwise I will knock down your partners and take you back" he grinned staring the trio down.

The three humans all smiled, "Reload!" they all said holding out their Digivices as three humanoid Digimon appeared in front of them. Agnimon, Fairymon and Wolfmon.

One was female and lightly dressed with a vizor in front of her eyes, long purple hair and wings butterfly like wings.

_Fairymon, Adult Level Digimon. It is said to be related to part of a group of legendary Digimon that fought while the Digital World was still young. It's special attack is Brezzo Petalo._

The other is dressed in a white armor with a wolf head covering the top of its head, with a white and purple covered scarfs

_Wolfmon, Adult Level Digimon. It is said to be related to part of a group of legendary Digimon that fought while the Digital World was still young. It's special attack is Licht Sieger._

"Ah yes, you were chosen to be partnered with reincarnations of the Legendary Digimon" Beelzebumon said smiling as he drew his shotguns, "But Adult level aren't enough!" he grinned "Double Impact!" firing bullets from his two shotguns.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Two battle's are already underway, the Tankmon are attacking the Numemon village and meanwhile the Digimon Hunters are getting ready to fight their own opponent, Beelzebumon of the Seven Great Demon Lords. All this in the next chapter: **Supernova! Scorching Evolution!

**!Glossary!**

**Fairymon = Kazemon  
>Wolfmon = Lobomon<br>Siesamon = Seasarmon **

**Brezzo Petalo = Breeze Petal = Hurricane Kick  
>Licht Sieger = Light Winner = Lobo Kendo<strong>

**!Comments!**

**Well, the fifth Digimon Hunter, Ren, have made an appearance.**

**I'm a bit sketchy about the final part with the start of the fight against the Tankmon which were actually written last. I had thought of placing the start of the Hunters fighting before but I decided to swap it about.**


	9. Chapter 7, Supernova

**Digimon:Digitize**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**So, a lot is happening in this chapter. With the double battle in the chapter I've tried switching it around like animes do from time to time.**

**And personally, I think even this chapter serves as a huge battle improvement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>Supernova! Scorching Evolution**

The blue Coredramon alongside Gawappamon rushed forward seemingly clawing his way through the Tankmon army, Siesamon firing his light arrows from a distance alongside Gaogamon. However the Tankmons kept appearing.

"They just won't stop showing up" Kai complained as he watched his partner throwing punches in every direction. "We might actually be losing this battle if this goes on"

"We just have to keep going" V said as Monodramon rushed forward, "It's all about believing!"

"She's right Kai" Blaze pointed out with a smile. "If we give up here, how are we going to save this world?"

"They're right" Dara agreed walking forward with Lopmon by his side, "Even if we're outnumbered-"

"We can still win as long as we believe in the possibility" Connor smirked as he too walked forward with Candmon.

"And even if we can't all evolve" Renamon said as she and Missy headed towards the front line.

"We can still be of use" Hannah cheered as she and Patamon ran forward.

"We will still support you" Eufemia said still holding Kyokyomon in her arms, as he sprung forward.

"Kyokyomon evolve!" the larva like Digimon said before changing into his samurai clad dinosaur shape, "Ryudamon!"

"Ryudamon?" Eufemia proclaimed shocked.

"I have returned Mistress" Ryudamon said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble" he added bowing.

"It was my fault Ryudamon" Eufemia murmured avoid eye contact with her partner, "I was too eager"

**Mountain Area - Digital World**

_Beelzebumon grinned and readied his shotguns, "Double Impact!" he said as he fired the bullets._

"Duck!" Ryouga shouted as he knew their partners would jump out of the way, because as much as they want to protect their partners, in a battle like this it's essential they don't get put out early. Just barely the three humans managed to throw themselves on the ground avoiding the bullets.

"You aren't holding back" Ren said smirking, taking out his Digivice. "I guess we should get serious as well"

Meanwhile the three Digimon had charged Beelzebumon, delivering a flurry of attacks.

Amaya smiled as well, "I guess you're right" she said taking out her Digivice as did Ryouga.

Ryouga swung his Digivice revealing Agnimon and Shurimon , as did Ren revealing Wolfmon and a white PawnChessmon and Amaya followed revealing Fairymon and Harpymon.

"DigiXros! Agnimon! Shurimon!" Ryouga declared swinging his Digivice through the images as each Digimon voiced their agreement.

Slowly Agnimon's data merged with Shurimons, his shoulder pads changed to the shape of Shurimon's and his limbs changed to the spring like arms of Shurimon, though retaining the wrist and ankle guards.  
>"DigiXros! Xros Up Agnimon!" he declared.<p>

"DigiXros! Wolfmon! PawnChessmon!" Ren spoke calmly swinging his Digivice through the images while each Digimon voiced their agreement.

Slowly Wolfmon's data merged with PawnChessmons, his swords merged into a lance and on his left arm a shield emerged. "DigiXros! Xros Up Wolfmon!" he stated calmly.

"DigiXros! Fairymon! Harpymon!" Amaya said smiling as she swung her Digivice sideways through the small images with her Digimon giving their okay.

Slowly Fairymon's data merged with Harpymons, her butterfly like wings and arms turned into the wings from Harpymon, and on her feet Harpymons claws appeared in place of her own. "DigiXros! Xros Up Fairymon!"

"I see you have mastered DigiXros" Beelzebumon smirked as he looked at the three Xros Up Digimon and their partners. "But are you strong enough to be worthy opponents?" he questioned as he instantly charged forward with his claws ready.

"Why don't we find out" Xros Up Agnimon smirked as he spun forward swinging his new stretchy limbs towards Beelzebumon.

"We will" Xros Up Fairymon smirked as she sped forward with her increased speed while forming pinkish wind around her wings, "Vento Petalo!" she said as she sent the wind burst forward with vacuum blades hidden inside.

"A small gust isn't enough to stop me" Beelzebumon declared taking the wind itself without blocking at all.

"I guess you're rather cocky" Xros Up Wolfmon pointed out as he charged forward with his lance as the entire thing lit up, "You forgot we gain powers from what we DigiXros with. Licht Sieger!" he said jabbing his lance forward as the vacuum blades hit him followed by the lance. "Now!"

"Oh yeah!" Xros Up Agnimon said jumping forward unleashing fire from the guards on each of his limbs, "Salamander Wind!" as the fire spread to all the blades attached he swung them down on Beelzebumon.

As the smoke cleared from the large hit Beelzebumon was still standing.

"He can still stand?" Amaya muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. But he could feel the power from our attacks" Ryouga pointed out, as there was visible damage on Beelzebumon.

"You've gotten better" Beelzebumon said, spitting out some blood. "I might even enjoy this a lot more than I thought! As a matter of thanks, let's end the warm-up here!" he grinned as he ran at high speed in front of Xros Up Agnimon and kicked him down before speeding onwards punching down Xros Up Wolfmon and finally kicking Xros Up Fairymon into the ground, breaking up each of their DigiXros.

"He's strong" Amaya muttered weakly, looking over the beaten down Digimon.

"He isn't one of the Seven Demons for nothing" Ren assured, "We know our combos work"

"There's just one way forward guys" Ryouga declared pointing his Digivice forward, "Super-Evolve!"

"Agnimon!" Agnimon said as he slowly changed into a more bestial shape with a larger torso, his armor slowly changing to covering the entire body as a tail grew out. His teeth grew sharp and got covered by yellow metal teeth. His head changed to a white helmet like top with red markings. The horns stayed, though the horns on the side grew from the front horn and followed the head back. Finally the hair disappeared, from his wrists a pair of golden sword like things grew forward, finally a pair of orange wings. "Super-Evolve! Vritramon!"

"We'll follow your lead then" Amaya said with a smile and took out her Digivice and as did Ren nodding in agreement. "Super-Evolve!"

"Fairymon!" Fairymon said as she her butterfly wings changed into more birdlike wings, her long hair turned shorter and parts of it formed like bird wings. Her outfit changed slightly covering all of her chest and arms. The gloves on her hands got sleeker and reached up to her albows. Around her neck a black muffler appeared. "Super-Evolve! Shutumon!"

"Woflmon!" Wolfmon said as his armor changed to a clean white with gold highlights and purple stripes at certain areas. He slowly turned into a quadruped wolf, at the back of each leg was a small wheel and on his back two blades went along it. "Super-Evolve! Garmmon!"

_Shutumon, Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Fairymon. Once it glides freely in the air, itwill feel much better and carefree, and it kills her enemies by controlling the wind via secret Mesopotamian spells. It's special attacks is Gilgamesh Slicer._

_Garmmon, Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Wolfmon. Brimming with holy light, it uses its blade of holy light to slice evil, the enforcer of justice! It's special attack is Speed Star._

"Remember, we have to work together" Amaya said, looking at Shutumon. It's a Digimon commonly known hating teamwork. "This isn't a battle where we can go solo!"

"Fine" Shutumon pouted, though that was hidden due to the mask on her face, crossing her arms.

"Now we're talkin'" Beelzebumon laughed, "Three Perfect Digimon against one Ultimate" he grinned standing ready to strike, "Now let's break through!"

**Numemon Village - Digital World**

"Okay, let's get to it!" they agreed.

The evolved Digimon dashed forward doing their best to keep up with the swarming of Tankmons.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Spiral Blow!"

Slowly from the attacks there seemed to be a thinning out in Tankmons.

"Sun's Courage!"

"You're doing great guys, their numbers are falling!" Connor shouted, meanwhile the Child level Digimon were doing their best to assist the evolved ones. The onslaught was suddenly stopped due to a large explosion. Slowly a larger Tankmon like Digimon slowly came into view.

"An army of Tankmon can't even take back a lousy village full of Numemon... What is this?" the large Digimon grumbled.

"Lord Tankdramon, are you sure it's wise to move out yourself?" the frantic Hagurumon asked, trying to keep up.

"If my subordinates cannot keep up what they're supposed to, how can I face the boss" Tankdramon hissed angered.

_Tankdramon. Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Tankmon. It is a Machine Digimon which functions as the riot-suppression and assault-extermination. It's special attack is Striver Cannon._

"Another Perfect?" Blake said annoyed, "Hopefully we can take it"

"Of course we can partner" Coronamon said smirking, "We can take on anything"

"I'm with you" Monodramon spoke walking up next to Coronamon.

"Are you sure Monodramon?" V questioned lightly, "Because I'm with you all the way" she smiled giving thumbs up.

"Well then, let's beat him down!" Kai declared sending a fist in the air.

As the Digimon charged the much larger Tankdramon he started to laugh, "Children and Adults attacking a Perfect like me? Don't make me laugh" he grinned and readied the two gatling guns next to his cannons, "Blast Gatling!" in just one second it had emptied it's magazine knocking back the Digimon.

"Are you okay?" Blake shouted to his partner.

"Of course, my burning spirit won't be stopped by a guy like this, no matter how many times bigger he is!" Coronamon shouted, his flames shining bright.

"Don't give up Candmon!" Connor said, "We can't let a simple tank stop us!"

"Monodramon!" V spoke calmly, "Teach him our burning spirit can't be stopped"

"Oh yeah!" Monodramon grinned, "With you cheering me on, I won't let that burning spirit get extinguished!"

"So, the Child Digimon think they can make a difference!" Tankdramon laughed, "You're way out of your league!"

"I think you don't know what human spirit do to us Digimon" Renamon said, "Let's show him Missy"

"Oh yeah" Missy smiled taking out her Digivice as it lit up.

"Renamon evolve!" Renamon said as her data pealed back and she slowly grew larger and became a quadruped. From its tail an additional eight tails appeared and her fur turned a blueish purple. "Youkomon!"

_Youkomon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Renamon. It is feared as a bewitching beast that brings about destruction and decay. It's special attack is Blazing Sphere._

"Wow, your partner evolved" Hannah smiled, "I wonder how you'll look when evolved Patamon"

"I don't know" Patamon said, still smiling. "As long as you still like me it doesn't matter."

"Of course I will Patamon" Hannah said to her partner with a smile.

"Monodramon, I see Renamon and Missy had a burning spirit, let's show ours!" V smiled taking out her Digivice as it lit up.

"Monodramon evolve!" Slowly Monodramon grew bigger, his limbs extending, though the wings on his forearms dissapeared, finally he grew a pair of pants, metal guards around his feet, hands, shoulders and on his head, and a large orange mane grew out. "Strikedramon!"

_Strikedramon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Monodramon._ _The "Commando Dragon" that aims to be a Virus Buster is Strikedramon. Although there are many of its parts that are left-behind traces of Monodramon, like the horn that stretches behind it, because it transformed into the Commander Mode covered in Metal Plate, it can even be seen as a wholly different species. It's special attack is Strike Fang._

"Now let's show them this burning spirit" V grinned at her partner giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like our burning spirit is the finale Coronamon" Blake said as his Digivice lit up.

"Coronamon evolve!" Slowly he grew larger, gaining a more lion like shape by turning into a quadruped. Wings grew from his shoulders and his flames grew brighter. "Firamon!"

_Firemon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Coronamon. He is known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky". It protects the historical remains in the Digital World from those who would destroy it. It's special attack is Flame Dive._

"Awesome, our burning spirit got through!" Blake spoke with a large grin plastered to his face. "With more Adult Level Digimon, it's time to save these smelly fella's" he added looking back at the Numemon.

"Hey, don't call us smelly"

"It might be true but doesn't give you the right to do it!"

"Sorry, but you get my point" Blake shouted back.

"This is great, with this many we can't lose" Kai smirked.

**Desert Area - Digital World**

"When you said that way, you could have been more specific" Daido complained as the three had now reached a desert after passing through the forest.

"Is there any other way?" Yuki asked as she sat down exhausted.

Guilmon stopped for a moment and resorted to thinking.

"Ehm Guilmon?" Ryan asked as she too sat down, feeling happy she had managed to get shoes.

While walking they had managed to come across a small village, Fuuki Village, where Ryan could get some new shoes. The village was attacked by a Deltamon. It somehow evolved to Megadramon. It was only defeated because Guilmon managed to evolve into Growmon and together with Greymon they managed to defeat Megadramon.

"It's kinda depressing I don't have a partner Digimon" Yuki murmured, running a finger through the dirt.

"Well, maybe you will get one" Agumon said patting her shoulder. "We might just have been separated from your partner.

"Agumon is right" Daido grinned walking over to the girls, "Out in this large world, there might even be a Digimon waiting for you. So cheer up"

**Fuuki Village - Digital World**

The villagers are currently still working on rebuilding the parts of the town that have been damaged in the recent battle. It's a small village placed in a valley. Around the valley there is windmills delivering power. The village itself looks like a small farm town, with fields surrounding it. The village is also housing a Primary Village.

"I'm on track" a small Digimon said to itself, "Hopefully I can catch up with you, Yuki." it said before moving on following the trail of its missing partner.

**Mountain Area - Digital World**

Beelzebumon charged forward going straight for the largest enemy, Vritramon. "Darkness Claw" He howled as he went got up close.

"Now! Flame Storm!" Vritramon howled, and unleashed massive flames from his body catching Beelzebumon off guard.

"Solar Laser!" Garmmon howled firing a laser of light towards Beelzebumon from the right side of Vritramon.

"Wind of Pain" Shutumon shrieked sending out a small tornado against Beelzebumon from the left side of Vritramon, resulting in the three attacks combining and hitting him close up forcing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it was clear that Beelzebumon had been blasted away from the explosion.

"We're doing well" Ryouga said grinning, "Just a little more"

"Just a little more...?" Beelzebumon murmured as he appeared from the smoke, "Don't make me laugh Ryouga!" he shouted before falling to his knees. "I guess you are a worthy opponent..." he grunted.

"What the hell...?" Amaya questioned in disbelief as part of Beelzebumons back was bulging out.

"I knew he was strong, but this..!" Ren muttered, even he was losing face to what was happening in front of them. As bulging in Beelzebumon seemingly stopped before his leather jacket gave after from the bulging and out came two large purple wings. Slowly his shotguns turned into pure data and attached itself to his arm, transforming into a large cannon, and finally his three eyes turned green.

"Mode Change! Beelzebumon, Blast Mode!" Beelzebumon said smirking, "You're worth fighting, now entertain me!"

"This is getting interesting" Ryouga smirked, keeping his eyes stuck on Beelzebumon. "Vritramon, are you ready for round two?"

"Of course I am Ryouga!" Vritramon growled as he readied himself, locking eyes with Beelzebumon.

"This is great" Beelzebumon laughed, "Those eyes! I like the look of those eyes!" he howled before flying directly towards Vritramon, "Now don't disappoint me!"

"We won't fight alone" Ren interrupted stepping forward, "Garmmon!"

"We are fighting for our revenge, and to return home!" Amaya spoke, "Shutumon!"

"We fight to take back the future you stole from us!" Ryouga finished, "Vritramon!"

"We are what you made us, Demon Lord!" Amaya said, gripping her Digivice and putting on her sunglasses.

"And now we fight to stop you with your own power" Ren said, a creepy smile appearing on his face as he put on his sunglasses.

"We are Digimon Hunters!" Ryouga said as he put on his sunglasses.

"So, let's enjoy the hunt!" the three hunters said in union as their partner Digimon sped forward each using ramming into Beelzebumon.

"So you're after _his_ power?" Beelzebumon questioned, resting down on one knee.

"You know what we're after?" Amaya asked confused.

"All the Demon Lords know it" Beelzebumon said, "I'm even interested in getting it" he smirked.

"A demon lord working with hunters?" Ren spoke, "I like the sound of it"

"But why?" Amaya asked interested, "Why would you change side?"

"What can I say?" Beelzebumon said as he changed back to his regular wingless shape. "I like your eyes" he said walking over to Behemoth, his bike.

"What are you doing?" Ryouga questioned as Beelzebumon had started to look for something at his bike.

"My parting gift to you Hunters" Beelzebumon murmured before pulling out a small orb. "You were chosen by the Demon Lords to help us control the world. This is why you three are partnered with reincarnations of the Legendary Ten. Your bonding with the Digimon is stronger than the other hunters we had brought here."

"We had been here for a few years as opposed to them" Amaya pointed out.

"But it does explain why they aren't partnered with some of the Legendary Digimon" Ren spoke interested.

"But this gift, take it" Beelzebumon shouted as he threw the orb towards them before it split in three and entered each Digivice. "This is a small fraction, but it's enough for now"

"What is it?" Ryouga asked, eyes glued to his Digivice.

"It's the ability to let your partners further evolve, past Perfect" Beelzebumon said smirking as he sat on Behemoth. "We will meet again Hunters, and don't you dare lose those great eyes!" he said and rode off.

"Ultimate evolution" Ren murmured, "And only a fraction. Does this mean there's more than one Ultimate form for our partners?" he continued looking at Garmmon, Shutumon and Garmmon.

"We don't know" Shutumon said, reverting back to Fairymon.

"But there's only one way to learn, and that will be when we get all of that power" Garmmon said, reverting back to Wolfmon.

"Ryouga, when that time comes, we will be ready" Vritramon said, reverting back to Agnimon.

"Of course we will be ready" Ryouga smirked as the Digimon returned to their partners Digivice.

"So. I guess we should keep going" Amaya asked.

"Yeah. No use in hanging around here" Ren said shrugging, "By the way, there's a few more humans in the Digital World besides the ones you met Ryouga."

"More humans?" Amaya spoke interested, "Also connected to those holy guys?"

"These are chosen by the Royal Knights." Ren explained, "They seem to be partnered with the reincarnation of Dukemon and Omegamon of the Royal Knights"

"So we have to open their eyes from the Royal Knights tyranny" Ryouga said cracking his knuckles. "Then that's our goal for now. Until we can finish our revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**A lot of information have suddenly been dropped, Beelzebumon have taken an interest in the Digimon Hunters and even helped them further their goal. The other chosen are currently engaged in a battle with Tankdramon. All that in the next chapter. **Stand Up for what you believe in.

**!Glossary!**

**Now, most of Fairymon special attacks are in Italian, so Google Translate have been assisting with that.**

_**Attacks**_**  
>Vento Petalo = Wind Petals<br>**_**Digimon  
><strong>_**Garmmon = KendoGarurumon  
>Growmon = Growlmon<br>Shutumon = Zephyrmon**

**!Note!**

**Tankdramon's gatling guns hold 3600 bullets.**

**!Comments!**

**Oh wow, this is the longest chapter I've written, and to add the time between chapters was minimal. Don't expect it to happen all the time sadly.**

**Might just be me, but I feel like I have Kai acting like a goggles gogglehead. Not that I see a problem with it, but it feels like it.**

**So quite a few of the sequences is reusing from the previous chapters, but personally I don't see a reason to rewrite it more than necessary.**

**Yeah, I sadly shoehorned Guilmon's great evolution scene to a semi-flashback, but I wanted to take care of that and I felt the only idea I could come up with that wasn't a bad flashback comment wouldn't feel good enough. On the plus side, Daido, Ryan and Yuki reappears after a few chapters of absence.**

**And, what is this. Yuki actually have a partner Digimon, and that Digimon is looking for her. Now who knows who her partner is. Feel free to leave a guess in a review.**


	10. Chapter 8, Stand Up

**Digimon:Digitize  
>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

**I actually had issues writing this chapter. I got minor writers block on most of this chapter. And I wasn't really that sure where to move from this point.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>Stand Up For What You Believe In**

"Even if you are seven Adult Level you still can't defeat me!" Tankdramon boasted laughing.

"Clearly" Firamon said with a smile, "Clearly you underestimate our burning spirit!" he added, charging towards Tankdramon.

Strikedramon growled lowly before speeding off towards Tankdramon as well. "Strike Fang!" slowly all the metal plates covering him turned red as if exposed to too much heat, before Strikedramon himself caught fire.

"Oh that's kinda cool" Blake said smiling.

"I see what your aim is Strikedramon!" Firamon grinned before letting Strikedramon overtake him as the fire in his head ornament started to grow stronger, "Fira Bomb!" he shouted as he fired off fire bombs from the ornament combining with Strikedramons already large flame.

Slowly Youkomon spread out her nine tails as small fire balls appeared at the tip of each tail. "Blazing Sphere!" she shouted sending off the small fox like fireballs making the last boost for Strikedramons attack, which results in a flaming Strikedramon rams into Tankdramon knocking him back.

"They hit him!"

"Are they doing damage?"

"Can Adult level Digimon really defeat a Perfect?"

"Keep it up!" Connor shouted at the Digimon, "The more we continue the assault the bigger the chance is for success!"

"You're totally right" Hannah agreed smiling.

"I'm almost impressed at you" Tankdramon laughed as he straightened out. "Small adult Digimon is denting me"

"There's more where that came from" Firamon taunted as he sped forward again ramming into Tankdramon.

Strikedramon followed the lead and sped forwards with the metal around his claws heating up, "Strike Claw!" slashing down on Tankdramon leaving claw marks.

"What... What is that?" Dara asked pointing at a small winged creature flying down towards them.

"It can't be"

"It really is him"

"The legendary Digimon"

"Legendary Digimon?" Kat asked confused.

"Platinum Excrement"

Instantly all the humans froze at hearing that as they noticed a giant platinum poop fly through the air, hitting the dumb folded Tankdramon knocking him back with a large amount of force.

"Did a giant poop-"

"Knockback-"

"A Digimon-"

"We had trouble with?"

"Fear no more, PlatinumNumemon is here!" PlatinumNumemon said in a singing voice.

_PlatinumNumemon, Ultimate Level Digimon. It is a Numemon that absorbed Platinum Minerals and soon evolved. It's special attack is Platinum Excrement._

"That's it. Nothing can shock me anymore in this world" Blake said annoyed.

"I know what you mean" Missy said agreeing.

The PlatinumNumemon continued its assault of flying poop finally defeating and regressing Tankdramon.

"The boss... He will... Know.. Of.. This!" Tankdramon weakly said before turning into a Digi-Egg and disappearing.

"A perfect have a boss?" Kai asked to no one in particular, as the partner Digimon ran back to their partners regressing to their Child forms.

"That was a good fight" Hannah said smiling.

**Desert Area - Digital World**

"So Guilmon?" Ryan asked her partner who was still lost in thought. They were still at the edge of the forest where it was meeting with a desert.

"It's no use" Daido said with a sigh as Guilmon had been like that for five minutes, "I guess we just have to keep walking in that direction" he added pointing towards the mountain they had been following for a while.

"That does seem like the most obvious idea" Ryan agreed as her own partner was rather useless. "Come on Guilmon" she added as they started walking.

Guilmon finally snapped out of his trance and ran to catch up. "Don't just leave me"

'That Guilmon is hopeless' the three humans thought to themselves.

**Numemon Village - Digital World**

"We cannot thank you enough" the BlackKingNumemon said.

_BlackKingNumemon. Perfect Level Digimon. It is a Numemon ruling over all Geremon, KaratsukiNumemon and Numemon. Like with other Numemon it's special attack involves throwing excrements._

"But why did you help us?" a Numemon asked interested.

"Well, it's wrong to be treated like slaves" Kat said.

"So, we stood up for you" Kouki added crossing his arms. Both him and Kat sort of knew what it was like being forced to doing things against your own will.

"And that's what we chosen will keep doing" Kai pointed out smiling, "Taking back the Digital World, one small step at a time"

"What is the fastest way to the village of the Eastern Holy Beast?" Lopmon asked bowing.

"Oh. You're the humans chosen by them?" BlackKingNumemon murmured, "Well if you go through the mountain pass over there" he said pointing his eyes towards the large mountain they had been warned against. "When you get through the pass you need to turn left, and just keep walking"

"I guess you got your chance to visit the mountain" Connor snickered at Kai.

"But this trip did do wonders for us" Kai commented, "We now have seven Digimon that can evolve"

"I'm surprised they don't question our partners being able to evolve" Kat whispered to Kouki lowly who nodded.

"I really wanted to use DigiXros" Kouki muttered back.

"You two seem to talk a lot together" Hannah interrupted. Before turning around placing her hands on her chins and started a small monologue, "Can it be they like each other. Is Kat really that kind of person going after a younger man. Oh what else can happen here"

The two teens in question just stared oddly at the thin blonde as she kept talking out loud to herself.

"You are talking a lot together though" Missy said not really caring.

"Well, let's start heading towards the mountain!" Dara said cheering.

"Yeah!" Hannah laughed and started to go ahead with Patamon flying slowly after.

The rest of the group soon followed, secretly looking forward to breathing fresh air again.

Having been walking for a little while and put the small oil town behind them, the group sat down to take a little break.

"Oh thank god we can breathe normally again" Eufemia said relaxed and satisfied with the clean air.

"How we managed to stay there for so long is a miracle" Kai murmured, breathing heavily.

"Let's never return there again" Blake said.

"I agree" Sabrina said, the others agreed as well.

"Wow, it's almost evening" V spoke as she had sat down next to Monodramon.

"It is not a surprise considering that long fight" Eufemia said as pushed some of her bangs behind her ear.

**Mountain Area - Digital World**

"How long have it even been since we got here?" Amaya mumbled lowly as the three hunters were working their way down the mountain they fought Beelzebumon at.

"I think we've been in the Digital World for at least ten years" Ren replied stretching. "We were still kids I believe"

"I barely remember anything from before we ended up here" Ryouga said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How about you?"

"Not a whole lot either" Ren said, "At most I remember we knew each other" he added twirling a bit of his hair between his fingers.

"Yeah, I remember that" Amaya said with a small smile. "We used to play together didn't we?"

"We did" Ren spoke, still twirling his hair.

"But back to the topic, I wonder if we even have family" Ryouga spoke, "We did vanish from the human world without a trace"

"And we have been gone for years" Ren pointed out.

"Makes you think" Amaya said.

"We'll focus on home once we finish here" Ryouga said as they had finally reached the foot of the mountain.

"First is taking care of those chosen by the Royal Knights" Ren spoke with a smile as they were now surrounded by nothing but plains with a few trees here and there and the mountain at their back.

"And then we'll return home!"

**Unknown Location - Digital World**

"Where have you been Beelzebumon?" a low growling voice asked.

"I had business to take care of" Beelzebumon said scowling.

"Doesn't look like simple business" a female voice said snickering.

"Mind your own business Lilithmon!" Beelzebumon howled at the female.

"I already know what you did Beelzebumon" the owner of a male voice grunted. "You fought the Hunters and had to retreat"

Beelzebumon paused slightly, 'So they know I fought them, but that seems to be it' before relaxing again, "Yeah. They've started to master DigiXros"

"It's a fearful power to control" a male spoke calmly, "But that the five got away was purely incidental"

"It only happened because we were busy with other matters" another male interrupted.

"The Hunters have split into two groups most likely" Beelzebumon pointed out, "It was only the holders of the Legendary Digimon I fought"

"That doesn't change anything" the male grunted again, "They will still hunt Digimon"

"This is why we need them back" Lilithmon protested, "They need to be under our control"

"They will come to us" a male grunted, "That is why we haven't gone directly after them yet"

"When they arrive, I will take care of them!" Beelzebumon said determined and walked out.

"Do you think he can handle it" Lilithmon asked out loud.

"Possibly not, but that means he's served his purpose, even if he's one us" the male pointed out.

"Always so direct Lucemon" Lilithmon smirked as she walked away as well.

**Grasslands - Digital World**

The group had set up camp near a small clearing, mostly hidden from plain view unless you were looking for it, surrounding most of them was a large hedge with large trees around it, covering most of the view from above.

Meanwhile both Kat and Kouki had left while it was still dark and were already making way towards the mountain with their partners.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kouki murmured as they were walking across the grasslands.

"Yeah, the faster we regroup the better" Kat spoke annoyed, "During our battle with Tankdramon the Digivice caught onto a few signals"

"I didn't notice it happened" Kouki replied lowly.

"None the less" Kat said, ignoring Kouki's last comment. "All Digimon signals were all some we had seen."

"So? Does it answer anything at all" Kouki said annoyed.

"It means it was most likely Amaya, Ren and Ryouga fighting something." she pointed out.

"Possibly" Kouki calmly answered, "So, do you have any idea what?"

"No... I'm not sure." Kat muttered, "But one thing is certain. They were fighting with something with their partners at the Perfect Level"

"Wait, they were all at Perfect?" Kouki questioned, now taking a bigger interest.

"That's what the Digivice seemed to think" Kat replied calmly, "That's why we're heading towards them now"

"What will the others think?" Kouki asked as they had reached the mountain.

"Honestly. I don't care at all" Kat spat out, searching her pockets for something while they were walking up the small path.

"Yeah, me neither." Kouki murmured, "We only followed them to keep track of them"

"And they can take care of themselves" Kat said before stopping dead in her tracks, "I think we found where they fought"

The small flat area at the mountain path showed signs of combat, part of the mountain itself a cracks in it, parts of the path itself were either scorched or simply left as holes. A few purple and orange feathers were scattered, and furthest away where the path seemed to go down again there were tire marks, which there also were across most of the flat area.

"I think I know what they fought" Kouki said looking over the field.

"Yeah. Beelzebumon" Kat spoke lowly. "We should have been there!"

"But they might still be here. We should move on" Kouki pointed out and started to walk again, with Kat following.

Meanwhile, the other three Hunters had woken up and were getting ready to move again.

"Where do you think they could be" Amaya asked as she tried to not have her hair draped across her face.

"I think we have to cross the desert" Ren stated as he stood up stretching. "They seemed to be heading that way when I saw them"

"Well. Let's get a move on then" Ryouga decided standing up.

"You aren't leaving with us!" The three humans turned to see the source of the voice seeing Kat and Kouki coming towards them.

"Why are you here?" Ryouga asked, "I thought you were following the chosen"

"They aren't worth following" Kat stated, "At most they might be able to think they can do anything for this world"

"They meddled with _his_ affairs" Kouki pointed out, "They'll soon have problems with a lot of the machine Digimon"

"Well, that's fine" Ren said shrugging, "We've found something of interest"

"What might that be?" Kat asked interested, "A way to get revenge?"

"Among that" Ryouga explained, "Ren saw other humans here"

"They've been chosen by the Royal Knights" Ren said crossing his arms, while pacing around, "They're partnered with a Agumon and Guilmon. The third human doesn't seem to have a partner yet."

"Yet?" Kouki asked, "What do you mean yet?"

"You do know how we've stayed hidden was with the help of other Digimon" Amaya said lowly, "We still hear from them"

"Yes, I took contact to Karatenmon to confirm this" Ren explained, "From what he could tell me a small Digimon, most likely Baby II or Child is following them. He hasn't checked which because it's been brushed over. And honestly it's not of importance"

"I see what you mean" Kat said smirking, "They're chosen by the Royal Knights and you want to open their eyes."

"That's what we decided" Ryouga calmly stated leaning against a tree, "You followed the Holy Beasts chosen to find out about them. But knowing the Holy Beasts are generally passive it's not a problem"

"However, since the Olympus have joined in with them" Amaya said, "It's best to just let them do as they please"

"Well, let's get to it" Ryouga said, "Now to knock some sense into the Royal Knight chosen and then focus on getting our revenge"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The spies have split off from the Holy Beast chosen, the Digimon Hunters have their sights set on the Royal Knights, but why? That and more in the next chapter; **Go Ahead. Make Your Own Choice.

**!Glossary!  
>NA**

**!Final Comments!**

**So, slowly I'm working towards explaining about the Digimon Hunters. And on a personal stand point, I'm not super satisfied with this chapter,**


	11. Chapter 9, Go Ahead

**Digimon:Digitize  
>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

**So with delayed info I will point out I started collecting the Rurouni Kenshin volumes. Well the big 3-1 volumes. So far I have four of the nine.**

**And wow, 39 Reviews, averaging just under four (3.9) per chapter at the time of writing this. And it's on quite a few favorite and alert lists, so at least I know some people are keeping track of all my blabber, and the story itself. Reaching 50 reviews with the tenth chapter would be super cool. Though I don't expect that until after the tenth chapter considering the average. Oh well, it's still cool having gotten this many reviews already and knowing people at least want to read it.**

**Probably rather obvious but every single chapter in this story have used a song title in the chapter title and for once I've decided to finally list them and will continue to do so in their respective chapter (eg. The song title used in Chapter Ten will be listed in Chapter Ten)**

**!Note that certain song texts do not actually fit super well with their respective chapter.!**

**Chapter One - Butterfly by Wada Kouji (Digimon Adventure, Opening Theme)**

**Chapter Two - Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki (Digimon Adventure, Inset Theme)**

**Chapter Three - New World by Twill (Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms, Opening Theme [Xros Wars Opening 2])**

**Chapter Four - Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up by Eiji Hino [Shu Watanabe] (Kamen Rider OOO, TaToBa Combo Inset Theme)**

**Chapter Five - Full Force by RIDER CHIPS (Kamen Rider Kabuto, First Inset Theme)**

**Chapter Six - Break the Chain by Tourbillion (Kamen Rider Kiva, Opening Theme) **

**Chapter Seven - Supernova by TETRA FANG (Kamen Rider Kiva, Emperor Form Inset Theme)**

**Chapter Eight - Stand Up by Twill (Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters who Leap through Time[Xros Wars Opening 3], Opening Theme)**

**Chapter Nine - Go Ahead by Makoto Kumai (Beyblade G-Revolution, Opening One)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>Go Ahead. Make Your Own Choice**

"So, how long have we been walking around here?" Ryan muttered as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"How should I know?" Daido replied annoyed as the trio walked through the sand.

"I'm tired of this sand" Yuki complained as they had seemingly walked so far through the sand that all they could see was sand. "Whose idea was it to cross a desert?"

"Guilmon" Daido and Ryan both said tired.

"What are you looking at Guilmon for?" the red dragon like Digimon asked confused.

Yuki turned, "Because you lead us through a desert!" she complained before noticing something run towards them. "What is that?" She exclaimed surprised as the small creature came into view. It was green and plant like with a pink-like flower sprouting from its head.

"Yukiiii!" it shouted, "I found youuuuu!"

"Could this be, your partner Digimon?" Agumon murmured.

"What is it even?" Daido murmured slightly interested.

"Guilmon believes it is Palmon" Guilmon replied innocently.

Instantly Palmon and Yuki ran to each and cheered with Yuki going on "I have a partner, I have a partner!"

"Is she always like this about things?" Ryan asked looking at Daido.

"Pretty much" Daido replied with a sigh, "I'd guess it's a character trait."

**Grasslands - Digital World**

"Have anyone seen Kat and Kouki?" V asked as the large group were slowly waking up.

"They might be doing naughty things on their own" Hannah quickly said, "Oh, have Kat kidnapped Kouki to make him do her bidding" she continued seemingly imagining Kat dominating Kouki.

"For such a child you sure have dark throughts" Eufemia coldly murmured, trying to straighten out her silver hair.

"I'll have you know I'm fourteen" Hannah replied with a pout.

"No way!"

"Why are we always seemingly arguing in the morning?" Dara asked yawning

"Another one of Hannah's wild stories it seems" Connor spoke slightly annoyed, "Since Kat and Kouki left during the night"

"They left?"

"Of course they left, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about it" Kai pointed out.

"Well, if anything they'll show up again" Dara said with a smile, "I mean we are chosen to save this world"

"They did seem a bit odd though" Eufemia said, half paying attention. "They didn't seem as shocked to the things we saw here"

"And where are you going with this?" Dara asked interested.

"Well" Eufemia said as she stood up, "The first thing Kat did when we were alone Kouki, Sabrina and V after having had the battle against the Hunter was talking together alone"

"Clearly love at first sight" Hannah piped before moving on to play with Patamon again.

"Second." Eufemia continued, ignoring Hannah, "Their partners could both evolve to Adult"

"So can Kamemon and Gaomon" Kai said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If I can finish" Eufemia hissed, "When Coronamon, Monodramon and Renamon evolved they all confirmed their beliefs with their partners" the others nodded in agreement. "However. Neither Kat or Kouki affirmed anything with their partners. I just happened alongside Gaomon and Kamemon."

"But what you're aiming at is they know that Digimon Hunter?" Dara asked, "That's absurd!"

"That reminds me" Missy said, voicing her opinion, "Right after the Digimon Hunter left, she muttered something about breaking a promise"

"That would mean she knows the Digimon Hunter" Kai spoke crossing his arms, "That doesn't make sense, she was here with us!"

"I'm just saying, it is still plausible" Eufemia pointed out, "Do not come to me if I end up being right"

"Relax, that won't be necessary" Kai said brushing it off, not knowing how wrong he actually was.

**Meanwhile with the Hunters**

"I can't believe the Royal Knight's would choose anyone" Kat said out loud as they were walking in a direction they hoped would lead to the Royal Knight's chosen.

"They're desperate for Yggdrassil to return" Ren said calmly, "They work directly under _it_, so when they're suddenly forced to make decisions about the Digital World on their own."

"It throws them off, right?" Kouki spoke, hoping he was right not wanting to interrupt and then be wrong.

"Yeah. And because they only know the story from the Royal Knights they don't know what they had to do to keep this world in check" Amaya said.

"We need to get to them fast none the less" Ryouga said as they reached where the desert started.

"Now, to estimate their route" Ren said lowly taking out his Digivice, fiddling with it making a map show up.

"Do we know what the Knight's want them to do?" Kouki asked.

"No"

"You said there's a Digimon following their trail, do we have a route based on that?" Ryouga asked, still looking at the map.

"All we know is they've passed through Fuuki Village" Ren answered.

"That far away" Kat murmured, "So they could be heading anywhere"

"They might be heading that way" Ryouga said pointing at a large shape in the horizon, slightly left. "Considering Fuuki Village is that way" he said pointing to the right.

"Then let's get going" Amaya said and started walking forward with the others following shortly.

"So the Hunters are slowly moving" a small Digimon said to himself as he flew past, it was rather circular with small wings on top of his head. "The Master needs to know of this" it said and went towards the dark area in the horizon.

"This heat brings back memories doesn't it?" Amaya murmured as the five was walking through the sand.

"Yeah, to when we finally escaped" Ryouga replied trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, then let me bring you back!" a voice hissed around them.

"I guess they've learned of us from Beelzebumon" Ren said as a smile grew on his face.

"Hey, it's fine with me. I've always wanted one of those things" Ryouga said with a grin as they pulled out their Digivices.

"This will be the end of you" the voice hissed as several large Digimon, two different kinds shot up from the sand. One species was a large beige scorpion like Digimon standing on its hind legs. The other was a beige brown colored Digimon, that looked like a anomalocaris with blades from under its belly.

_Anomalocarimon, Perfect Level Digimon._ _He has an enormous appetite. When fighting, he skillfully captures the enemy using his tentacles and then cuts them with the blade on his tail. The second pair of eyes on his head are radars to help him navigate the darkness. It's special attack is Stringer Surprise._

_Scorpiomon, Perfect Level Digimon. Scorpiomon's whip-like tail is equipped with deadly poisonous spikes. He is called the "Desert Assassin" because he stealthily approaches from the back and stabs his opponent with the deadly poison needle on the tip of his tail. It's special attack is Poison Pierce._

"Oh, it's you guys again" Kouki said with a smile.

"Reload!" instantly the five Partner Digimon appeared, Agnimon, Dracomon, Fairymon, Labramon, and Wolfmon. "Super-Evolve!"

"Agnimon!" Agnimon said as he slowly changed into a more bestial shape with a larger torso, his armor slowly changing to covering the entire body as a tail grew out. His teeth grew sharp and got covered by yellow metal teeth. His head changed to a white helmet like top with red markings. The horns stayed, though the horns on the side grew from the front horn and followed the head back. Finally the hair disappeared, from his wrists a pair of golden sword like things grew forward, finally a pair of orange wings. "Super-Evolve! Vritramon!"

"Dracomon Evolve" Dracomon said as he grew larger. His wings growing to full size, his horns spiking more and a horn appearing on his snout and he turned blue with small spikes growing on his tail. "Coredramon!"

"Coredramon!" Coredramon said as he grew even larger. His wingspan increasing, his tail growing a lot longer. A second horn on his snout which were covered by a metal armor, his horns on his head changing to resemble orange hair and a large spear like object from between his wings. "Super-Evolve! Wingdramon!"

"Fairymon!" Fairymon said as she her butterfly wings changed into more birdlike wings, her long hair turned shorter and parts of it formed like bird wings. Her outfit changed slightly covering all of her chest and arms. The gloves on her hands got sleeker and reached up to her elbows. Around her neck a black muffler appeared. "Super-Evolve! Shutumon!"

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon"

"Siesamon!" Siesamon said as her body changed again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"Wolfmon!" Wolfmon said as his armor changed to a clean white with gold highlights and purple stripes at certain areas. He slowly turned into a quadruped wolf, at the back of each leg was a small wheel and on his back two blades went along it. "Super-Evolve! Garmmon!"

_Cerberumon. Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Siesamon._ _The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. It's special attack is Inferno Gate._

_Wingdramon. Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of the blue Coredramon._ _It is a Sky Dragon Digimon able to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are able to block gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings. It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon. It's special attack is Blaze Sonic Breath._

"Let enjoy the Hunt!"

"Let's do this quick and Hunt them!" Ren commanded. "Vritramon and Wingdramon. Cerberumon and Garmmon. Shutumon solo"

"Got it"

"Well, let's go then Kouki" Ryouga said with a smile as he got next to Kouki who nodded in agreement.

"Vritramon!", Ryouga said, "Wingdramon" Kouki said, "Double Xros!" they said as they almost slammed their Digivices together, stopping inches from each other.

"Vritramon!" "Wingdramon" "Double Xros!" Slowly Wingdramon joined with Vritramon. Vritramon's wings got replaced with Wingdramons, the head armor on Vritramon changed into metal. "Xros Up! Vritramon!"

"Us as well" Ren said as him and Kat stood next to each other. "Garmmon!" "Cerberumon!" "Double Xros!" Garmmons armor hardened and darkened, on his shoulders two heads similar to Cerberumon's appeared, the extra claws Cerberumon had attached them self to Garmmon. "Xros Up! Garmmon"

"This is bad boss" One of the Anomalocarimon said. "We might be the same level but when they DigiXros it's a lot harder"

"This is nothi-" a Scorpiomon tried to say before it was hit directly by Xros Up Vritramon ramming into it. Before he sped on to another. Xros Up Garmmon and Shutumon also flying through.

"Solar Fire!" "Blazing Sonic Blaster!" "Wind of Pain" the three Digimon shouted firing into a scorpion like Digimon, forcing a purple data ring to appear around them. The five Hunters each swung their Digivice capturing a few of the group of defeated Digimon.

"I almost feel sorry for Digimon when we have to do this" Amaya muttered.

"Well, DigiXrossing like this is kind of overkill" Kat replied.

Meanwhile the Royal Knight chosen had seen the large explosion that occurred from the Hunters fighting and were rushing over as they had noticed it wasn't that far away.

"I don't believe it" Daido muttered shocked, "Humans!"

"Hey, you guys!" Yuki shouted waving as they ran closer.

"I guess we found them fast" Kat whispered.

"Hey, don't they seem familiar" Ren spoke lowly to Amaya and Ryouga.

"Sort of, but that's absurd, we've been here for ten years"

"I know but the two Japanese still feel familiar"

"Wow, I didn't know there'd be any other humans in this world" Daido said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Daido Itou" he said.

"I'm Ryan Grey" Ryan introduced.

Yuki bowed and introduced herself "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Totomi"

Amaya, Ren and Ryouga stood a little dumb folded, "Wait, Totomi?"

"What about my surname?" Yuki questioned curiously. "It's not uncommon or anything"

"This might be a bit farfetched" Ren asked, "Now we've been in this world for ten years, we barely remember a lot from before this" he said, pausing. "What we know is that Amaya" he said motioning to the dark brown haired girl in a trench coat, "and myself are family"

"Amaya..." Yuki murmured, before breaking down in tears, "You.. Would your name be Ren?" she cried out.

"What's with you Yuki?" Daido and Ryan asked shocked.

"Don't you remember?" Yuki sobbed, "My siblings that went missing last year"

"Oh yeah.." Daido muttered weakly.

"My little sister, Amaya Totomi and my younger brother Ren Totomi" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>There's some mistrust between the Holy Beast Chosen. And the big surprise, Amaya and Ren is Yuki's younger siblings. But they've been in the Digital World for ten years. But that doesn't fit with Yuki's story. Read as the Digimon Hunters explain their story, in the tenth chapter of Digimon:Digitize: **Close to Heart! Story of the Digimon Hunters.

**!Glossary!  
>Anomalocarimon - Scorpiomon<br>Scorpiomon - SkullScorpiomon**

**!Final Comments! **

**I figured as I noticed this chapter suddenly started to get long I'd squeeze the fighting in as there was certain things I wanted to happen in this chapter without it getting too long (Even though my standard isn't super long I'd like to keep an average)**

**And yeah, I went and made two of the Hunters related to another person I put in the story. It's for plot points and cliché ideas I started making these second comment sets after the story.**

**!Extra Comments!**

**So, a lot of sidelining happens with this chapter, but also some interesting aspects are showing up. Yuki finally get her Partner Digimon. I had a lot of debate as to what it should have been which is why it was vaguely described in all mentions (Two I think but still!).**

**I can really see some of the mistakes I've made with the story. The cast is far too large, I admit that. I quite possibly accepted too many characters. But at the same time it's a nice challenge working with them. As it's possible to make most shine through with their personality. I also notice some problems with my plot. Specifically the way I'm handling the Royal Knights. They felt right to use as a story element but giving them chosen doesn't seem as good right now. **

**And it's been fun writing this. So whenever Digitize ends I might go for another story, with less of a main cast. Or if there is such a large cast make some of them a supportive/recurring cast. And honestly speaking I have ideas to do another story, but I don't want two stories going on top of each other. Kudos to those that can, but if I have two OC stories at the same time I'll lose track of them or jumble them together even though I have documents with various information about this story I'm horrible following some of them. Even the Digital World is being changed as the story goes.**


	12. Chapter 10, Close to Heart

**Digimon: Digitize**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**I finally got around getting the last of Rurouni Kenshin and I'm almost done reading. I'm at the last big volume, putting me at "Volume 26". And I've ruined myself by buying "Catherine" and "Saints Row the Third"**

**!Song Title!  
>Close to Heart by RIDER CHIPS (From their album Odorenarin)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>Close to Heart. Story of the Digimon Hunters**

"That doesn't make any sense" Ren said trying to reason, "We've been here for ten years"

"It's true something is wrong" Daido murmured, "She's supposed to be a lot older than you"

"It's possible time moves different" Kouki said, "To them, they've been here for ten years. And to you they've been missing for one year"

"That sounds right" Ryan agreed, "But why take so young kids?"

"Honestly, we aren't too sure ourselves" Kat said, "I guess we should explain what we know"

"Very well" Ren said, "We will explain as much as we can. If you would please take the start... Sister" he added, hesitating to finish the sentence.

"I.. I guess I can do that" Yuki sobbed, wiping the tears away.

**Taito, Tokyo, Japan - Real World -One Year Ago-**

"Yuki. Watch after your siblings" an older woman said, she had sleek black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a simple white shirt and a skirt going past her knees.

"But mom, I promised to go with my friends to karaoke today" Yuki complained as she stood up dressed in her school uniform, white blouse with black outlines and black skirts stopping around the knees.

"No buts, I have an important appointment with Mrs. Takahama and your father won't be home before tonight" her mom answered back, as it knocked on the door.

Mrs. Totomi quickly answered the door, where Mrs. Takahama and her young child, Ryouga, both had brown hair. The woman was dressed similar to Mrs. Totomi, a simple white shirt and a long skirt. The child had a mob of brown hair, was wearing a blue shirt with a star and brown shorts.

"Bye Yuki, now watch over them" Mrs. Totomi said as she left with Mrs. Takahama. While Ryouga went into the living room to sit with Yuki's siblings.

Yuki stood there pouting, glancing back at the three younger kids who was busy watching the television, sitting on the floor in front of it. "Why am I stuck watching them" she grumbled before slumping down on the sofa behind them.

"What's the matter?" the young boy, Ren, asked turning his head, a mop of black hair on his head, a simple black t-shirt and shorts.

"Nothing Ren" Yuki said annoyed, "Go back to your show" she said as the young boy did as he was told and turned his attention back to the television.

Yuki, still annoyed that she had to stay at home had left the room and walked upstairs to her own, leaving the three young kids to themselves. Slowly the family computer buzzed to light. "_Do yOu wAnT To bE HeRoEs?_" it came electrically from the computer, the three small children taking interest.

"What is that?" The young girl, Amaya, asked weakly taking interest.

"What are you?" the young Ren asked walking over to the computer.

"_A GaTe tO AnOtHeR WoRlD"_ the computer buzzed back.

The three young children walked closer, now standing in front of the computer. "Now what?" the young Ryouga asked interested. Had they been able to see the face of whatever was on the other side they wouldn't have been this curious. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the three young children was gone leaving no trace of having been there besides the blinking television.

**Digital World -"Ten Years Ago"-**

"The human children are now in the hands of the Demon Lords" A small demon like Digimon said.

"Excellent" a large humanoid Digimon replied calmly, "Soon the Demon Lords can move ahead with what they think is their plan" he chuckled.

Elsewhere the three children were inside a large castle built into a cliff side. All three were currently inside a cell, with Bakemon's patrolling.

"Why are we given, the Seven Great Demon Lords, being forced to take care of humans?" Beelzebumon complained, as five of the seven were having a meeting.

"Because it is vital for taking over the Digital World" Barbamon explained as his fingers ran across his staff.

"Digimon react to humans" Demon spoke, "If we can control them, we can get rid of the Royal Knights easily"

"And" Lilithmon said smirking, "With the legendary DigiXros at our hands. If we can train these humans to work for us, we could easily take care of it"

"But they are not fully grown!" Beelzebumon hissed, "They are of no use!"

"Wrong Beelzebumon" Lucemon coldly stated, "At their current age it'll be easier for them to give in to our temptation"

"And they need training in how to use DigiXros" Demon lowly murmured.

**Desert Area, Digital World -Present-**

"So that's what happened" Yuki muttered, still teary.

"There is of course more" Kat stated, "They had been there for a few years and then we were tricked into this world as well" she added motioning for Kouki.

"Did you learn why?" Ryan asked, "Why were you brought to this world?"

"To control DigiXros you needed a bond with the main body" Ryouga explained, "If the initiator of the DigiXros doesn't have a bond with their partner, the most likely Digimon to be the main body then it's really unstable"

"And only humans are able to use these Digivice" Ren stated taking out his.

"Could you go on?" Yuki muttered, wanting to hear more.

"Of course" Ryouga said, "Now after Kat and Kouki arrived they kept us inside their castle, forcing us to fight other Digimon. Or rather, Hunt the Digimon they brought to us"

"But finally we managed to escape" Kouki said, sporting a small smile.

**Dark Castle, Digital World -"Two Years Ago"-**

"Are we ready for this" Ren asked the four other Digimon Hunters, "If what that old Digimon said is true then...!"

"Easy now Ren" Kat reassured, "We'll get out of here and try to make amends for what we've done"

"Now, let's get out of here!" Ryouga said as they took out their Digivices.

"Reload!" Instantly the main partners of the Digimon Hunters were together, Agnimon, Dracomon, Fairymon, Labramon and Wolfmon. "Super-Evolve!"

"Agnimon!" Agnimon said as he slowly changed into a more bestial shape with a larger torso, his armor slowly changing to covering the entire body as a tail grew out. His teeth grew sharp and got covered by yellow metal teeth. His head changed to a white helmet like top with red markings. The horns stayed, though the horns on the side grew from the front horn and followed the head back. Finally the hair disappeared, from his wrists a pair of golden sword like things grew forward, finally a pair of orange wings. "Super-Evolve! Vritramon!"

"Dracomon Evolve" Dracomon said as he grew larger. His wings growing to full size, his horns spiking more and a horn appearing on his snout and he turned blue with small spikes growing on his tail. "Coredramon!"

"Coredramon!" Coredramon said as he grew even larger. His wingspan increasing, his tail growing a lot longer. A second horn on his snout which were covered by a metal armor, his horns on his head changing to resemble orange hair and a large spear like object from between his wings. "Super-Evolve! Wingdramon!"

"Fairymon!" Fairymon said as she her butterfly wings changed into more birdlike wings, her long hair turned shorter and parts of it formed like bird wings. Her outfit changed slightly covering all of her chest and arms. The gloves on her hands got sleeker and reached up to her elbows. Around her neck a black muffler appeared. "Super-Evolve! Shutumon!"

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon"

"Siesamon!" Siesamon said as her body changed again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"Wolfmon!" Wolfmon said as his armor changed to a clean white with gold highlights and purple stripes at certain areas. He slowly turned into a quadruped wolf, at the back of each leg was a small wheel and on his back two blades went along it. "Super-Evolve! Garmmon!"

"Now, let's count up our sins!" they all said.

"You know what to do Kat" Ren calmly said, "This have to be done just right"

"Easy now" Kat replied with a sly smile as she readied her Digivice. She slashed it through the air as a small image of Cerberumon and Dorulumon appeared. "DigiXros! Cerberumon! Dorulumon!" each Digimon also growled in agreement.

Slowly the data from Dorulumon started to merge with Cerberumons, the drill from Dorulumon's tail mounted itself on Cerberumon and drills appeared on top of the shoulder heads and lastly the horn from Dorulumon placed itself on Cerberumon. "Xros Up! Cerberumon!"

"Hell Tornado!" Cerberumon howled as the drill on its tail grew larger and was covered in green fire and tore down the wall.

"Now then, let's get out of here!"

Meanwhile the Demon Lords had sensed the Hunters escape.

"I'm gonna bring them back with force" Beelzebumon grumbled as he got ready to leave.

"Wait. If they have found the reason to leave, then there is no more we can do" Barbamon said.

"Are we going to let our perfect weapons leave just like that?" Beelzebumon hissed.

"Your perfect weapon have served its purpose" a larger humanoid Digimon said. "They have taken care of what they had to do"

"I still believe we should stop them" Beelzebumon said annoyed.

"Do not worry Beelzebumon" the large Digimon chuckled, "Both their DigiXros mechanism and Partners are not at full strength"

"What do you mean, not full strength?" Demon asked interested, "Surely we have witnessed the power of DigiXros in person"

"You have seen them DigiXros two Digimon" the large Digimon spoke, "I'm sure you've seen their Double Xros as well where they combine their powers"

"Yes, that is of course what we have seen." Barbamon replied, half interested.

"But their Partners are limited to Perfect and the true DigiXros have no limit on the number of Digimon each holder can use for a DigiXros" the large Digimon explained. "They have the incomplete power and limited Partners. To prevent too much damage"

"I see your logic in that limitation" Lucemon said smirking. "If they could combine all their Digimon at our level, the Ultimate level they would be too dangerous"

**Desert Area, Digital World -Present-**

"After escaping we sought refuge at a small village with a Jijimon as village elder" Ren said, "From there on we learned of the Digital World, and of what tyranny that exists here"

"Those Royal Knights that chose you to help. They might act as Yggdrasil's personal knights. But Yggdrasil isn't all that it's proclaimed to be" Ryouga said.

"The Royal Knights ruthlessly lead ahead Yggdrasil's 'Justice'" Ren continued, "Villages destroyed because Yggdrasil deemed them unworthy of existing. Species of Digimon have even been made extinct or near extinct on this basis"

"So we ask you" Amaya said, walking a bit back from Yuki. "Will you stand by Digimon like that, or will you help the Digital World by breaking it free of every Digimon group. Be they Royal Knights, Demon Lords or Olympus Twelve"

Instantly a golden Digimon crashed down in front of them "How dare you speak of us Royal Knights like that!" it said, "I, Magnamon will not let this continue!"

_Magnamon, Armor Level Digimon. An Armor-level Holy Knight Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Miracles". It has the "Metal" attributes of the "Digimental of Miracles", and is made from the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid". It possesses tremendous defensive ability, but also has offensive power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Digimon, or even greater._

"I see a Royal Knight finally take notice to us" Ren said, his smile growing creepy, "But we will end your tyranny! Reload Wolfmon!" he said taking out his Digivice as his partner, Wolfmon appeared from it.

"Your partner is a Legendary Digimon? I, Magnamon accept your challenge" Magnamon boldly stated. "Are you confined with a one on one duel"

"We can work something out" Ren creepily said, "Right Wolfmon"

"Of course we can Ren" Wolfmon coldly replied.

"Super-Evolve!"

"Wolfmon!" Wolfmon said as his armor changed to a clean white with gold highlights and purple stripes at certain areas. He slowly turned into a quadruped wolf, at the back of each leg was a small wheel and on his back two blades went along it. "Super-Evolve! Garmmon!"

'If only I knew how to access the power we got from Beelzebumon' Ren thought annoyed to himself. As both Digimon readied themselves to the battle.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone to a fight like that?" Yuki asked trembling, "He could get hurt"

"Don't worry... Sis" Amaya smiled, feeling more awkward as they were now close to the same age though really almost ten years apart. "Ren is the strongest of us Hunters, though the rest of us not far behind."

"He can take that fight just fine on his own" Kat assured, "So believe in him. You can tell it in his eyes"

"Thanks" Yuki muttered back, "He's all grown up now but he's still my little brother" she smiled. "You can do it Ren!"

Ren nodded, looking over at the Hunters and three Chosen, "Now then, Magnamon of the Royal Knights! Let's enjoy the hunt!"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Magnamon not pleased at the Hunters view on the Royal Knights have appeared and will be taking on Ren and Wolfmon in a one on one duel. The conclusion of their duel, in the eleventh chapter: **Believe Yourself! Digimon Hunter Vs. Royal Knights!

**!Glossary!  
>Demon - Daemon<br>Digimental - Digi-Egg (The Armor Digivolve kind)**

**!Final Comments!**

**While the story the Hunters tell leaves out certain details, it is only supposed to tell the basic part. And the chapter is kinda short but I decided to move most of the Magnamon fight to next chapter instead, and possibly extend said fight.**

**!Extra Comments!**

**Now I mentioned last chapter I mentioned having ideas for another story. As much as I said I didn't want to write it at the same time as Digitize it's possible I will go for double story writing, because I really like the idea I've thought up. I'll probably have a summary chapter up for that after this goes up.**

**So look for Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion.**


	13. Chapter 11, Believe Yourself

**Digimon:Digitize  
>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

**Well, this have been left by itself for a while. Last week had the focus on DMI and then this week I've been busy with exam reports. And it didn't help I've had some other things to drag on my attention as well. Now enough excuses.**

**Expect longer between updates on both active stories as I'm preparing for exams, and a lot of them require a report written even before I start on the exam itself.**

**Believe Yourself by** **Naoto Fuuga (Kamen Rider Agit****Ω**** First Inset Theme)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>Believe Yourself! Digimon Hunter Vs. Royal Knights**

"Hunt? A lowly human think he can 'hunt' I, Magnamon of the Royal Knights?" Magnamon stated gloating, the wind slowly blowing across the sand.

"Are they all this dense?" Yuki questioned.

"Pretty much"

"I can try" Ren said with a sly smile. "Get to it Garmmon!" Garmmon nodded and sped forward, if it wasn't for the sand they were both standing on. 'This is bad! Without that extra speed-!"

"You shall pay for not fighting I, Magnamon seriously!" Magnamon howled before speeding towards Garmmon, sending him flying.

"Garmmon!"

"Don't worry, this will just be a bit tougher" Garmmon reassured as he fought to get up, "Solar Laser!" he howled as he fired the laser towards Magnamon.

"Weak" Magnamon said as he cut through the beam with his arm. "A Perfect can never touch I, Magnamon!"

"I guess we'll have to use other means as well" Ren said as a smile. "Garmmon, follow me!" he shouted as he started to run.

"What are they doing?"

"He's moving the battle to his advantage. Garmmon can't use the wheels on his legs on the sand"

"Whatever you're trying to do, it will do not do against I, Magnamon!" Magnamon said as he flew past Garmmon and Ren, landing down on the solid ground with a thud.

"Now Garmmon!" Ren declared as Garmmon sped forward.

"Speed Star!" Garmmon howled as he sped up, his wing blades flapping out as he passed Magnamon, slashing him.

"You dare hurt me?" Magnamon asked mockingly, "You shall pay for that deed, Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon howled as he fired energy beams and missiles from his armor, sending Garmmon flying.

"Garmmon!" Ren shouted running towards him, "Are you okay?"

"Ren..."

"Easy Garmmon, we've been through a lot. We'll come over this"

"You were fools to think you could defeat a Royal Knight" Magnamon stated as he slowly walked closer.

"If only we could unlock that power!" Ren said annoyed.

"This isn't like you" Garmmon muttered weakly, the heavy steps from Magnamon echoing around them. "We've come over many things since we met all those years ago"

**Digital World -"Ten Years Ago"-**

"Kid, this Strabimon will be your partner" a large demonic Digimon said, looking at the young Ren, with his mop of black hair, black t-shirt and beige shorts, with a gruff voice as it pointed to the small purple wolf Digimon.

_Strabimon, Child Level Digimon. Related to the Ten Legendary Digimon that fought when the world was young. It only holds half the power it's Adult Form, Wolfmon have. It's Special Attack is Licht Nagel_

"What kind of sad thing are you?" Strabimon spat out annoyed as the large demon Digimon closed the door behind him.

"Please don't hurt me" Ren cried, "You have never been kind to us" he sobbed.

'What's with this kid' Strabimon thought to himself. "Relax kiddo. We're supposed to be partners"

"Partners?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be a team, Digimon and Human" Strabimon said grinning. "Just picture us being stronger than those big guys"

"Would we be able to go home?"

"Of course, if we can be stronger than them, they can't do anything but let us go!" Strabimon assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" Strabimon replied, the grin still plastered to his face.

**-A Few "Years" Later"**

"How are the first three progressing?" a large humanoid Digimon asked.

"It's quite interesting, where as the other two bonded faster with their Partner Digimon they are not as strong with DigiXros." Lucemon explained, "However that kid, Ren, his partner have yet to evolve to Adult. However his skills with DigiXros makes up for it.

"That is pleasing news" the large Digimon chuckled, "Two more humans will soon be transported in.

"What more?" Lucemon asked shocked. "Aren't the holders of the Legendary Digimon's reincarnations enough?"

"Would we have more placed in our world if they were?"

"No. I'm sorry to have doubted you"

**With the Three Hunters**

"I hope we can soon leave" Ryouga muttered, his brown hair had grown a bit longer during the years they had been in the Digital World, he had a plain blue jacket, with matching trousers and sneakers.

"When needed we will assist you" Agnimon said.

"I'm surprised they can get new clothes for us" Amaya stated. Her dark brown hair reaching her upper back, she was wearing a red shirt and a matching skirt and a pair white sneakers.

"Well, they could get you here, so clothing doesn't seem like the biggest problem" Fairymon said with a smile.

"How come you haven't evolved yet?" Ren asked, his black hair reached his shoulders, he was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and a pair blue sneakers.

"I don't know" Strabimon muttered, "But we won't fall behind!" Ren voiced his agreement.

"When you evolve, we will finish our battle" Agnimon said nodding.

"Don't you worry. When that happens I'll beat you with no issues" Strabimon gloated.

"Keep thinking that little guy" Agnimon said cracking his knuckles.

**Forest, Digital World -A Few 'Years' Ago-**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ren asked Strabimon as they were walking through the woods, trees being the only thing they could even see.

"Totally, our target is this way" Strabimon assured.

"Well you better be right" Ren said annoyed. "We've been walking for ages"

"That Kuwagamon is just around here" Strabimon said, "I know it" Their discussion was interrupted by loud buzzing. "See" Strabimon said.

The large red stag beetle Digimon landed on the ground with a heavy thud, shaking the trees just near it.

_Kuwagamon, Adult Level Digimon. Because it is protected by its hard body, it has high defensive power. It is very powerful, and will not stop attack the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse. It is the rival of Kabuterimon. It's special attack is Scissor Arms._

"Let's finish this fast" Strabimon said as he readied himself.

"Yeah" Ren agreed taking out his Digivice, "Let's enjoy the hunt!" he said as he swung his Digivice in front of him revealing Strabimon and PawnChessmon "DigiXros! Strabimon! PawnChessmon!" each Digimon voiced their agreement as the small images slowly merged together. Slowly PawnChessmon's data merged with Strabimon, covering him in the same black armor PawnChessmon had.

"DigiXros! Xros Up Strabimon!" Strabimon said with his new found armor now in place.

"Get him!" Ren said pointing towards the beetle Digimon.

"Oh yeah" Strabimon howled as he sped towards the large Digimon ready to strike. Kuwagamon grunted before sending an arm through the arm sending Strabimon flying back towards a tree, the force of the blow snapping the tree.

"Strabimon!"

"Don't worry Ren, this armor helps a lot" Strabimon grunted as he got up. "Let's get ready for round two!" he shouted before charging forward. "Licht Nagel!" instantly his nails got covered in bright light as he jumped and slashed down across the Kuwagamon's head. "No mark at all!"

"Weak!" Kuwagamon growled as it slapped Strabimon away.

'I'm the only that hasn't evolved to Adult. And now even in Xros Up mode I can't defeat an Adult Digimon' Strabimon complained to himself, 'Is this really it for us?' he muttered weakly as the DigiXros broke.

"Don't give up Strabimon! We'll manage somehow"

"You're right" Strabimon grunted as he tried to get up. "We can't give up now. _I _can't give up!"

"That's right. Believe yourself!" Ren shouted.

"Believe myself... I like the sound of that" Strabimon declared shouting. "Now let's keep looking forward!" he roared as he threw himself towards Kuwagamon.

"We won't give up at all!" Ren cheered as light erupted from Strabimon.

"Strabimon Evolve!" Slowly Strabimon grew larger, his wolflike features were traded in for more humane features. An armor grew on his upper body, his head took a human shape and on top were an armored wolf head, yellow hair sticking out at the back. "Wolfmon!"

"You evolved..!" Ren said shocked.

Woflmon chuckled, "I really did"

Just then Kuwagamon charged forward, it's giant pincers in front "Power Guillotine!" it howled.

"Let's see my new power" Wolfmon said smirking as he aimed his arm towards Kuwagamon, "Licht Kugel!" from the small cannon mounted on his arm he fired balls of light hitting Kuwagamon slowing him down.

Wolfmon sped up, running towards the slowed Kuwagamon as he grabbed his swords. "I have swords. This is already awesome" he grinned as he jumped up in the air, almost hanging above Kuwagamon. "And the finisher! Licht Sieger!" he howled as he brought down the sword across the head of Kuwagamon. As his sword stopped being in contact with Kuwagamon a purple ring of data shot out around the large beetle Digimon.

Finally relaxed Ren swung his Digivice as the data entered it, "Digimon capture complete"

"So this is Adult Form" Wolfmon murmured as he took the time to admire his new form. "This is quite the form"

"It looks cool" Ren said smiling.

"It's thanks to your words. Believe yourself" Wolfmon said, adding a chuckle at the end. "Believe yourself. I'll remember those words!"

**Present**

"Garmmon..!" Ren cried, slamming his fists into the ground.

"Believe... Yourself"

"Huh.." Ren stopped, "Those words"

"Do you remember, it was helped me overcome our first limitation"

"You're right" Ren said as he stood up, tightening the grip around his Digivice, as he locked eyes with Magnamon.

"Those eyes!" Magnamon grumbled, "Your partner is beaten! Yet you refuse to give up against I, Magnamon?"

"I remembered words from long ago. That I should believe myself" Ren said determined, Garmmon slowly fighting to get up.

"You can do it!" Yuki shouted as the five others had finally caught up to them.

"Ren, show him why it is us that will help shape the Digital World!" Ryouga yelled with a smile.

"They're right Ren" Garmmon growled, finally back on his feet.

"Magnamon, this is not over yet!"

"Now let's get him Ren!" Garmmon howled as a blue light shined from the Digivice and Garmmon.

"So this is how we unlock it!" Ren grinned, as he turned towards Garmmon, "Are you ready partner! For the Ultimate Power!"

"I'm ready partner!"

"Then let's go, evolve!"

"Garmmon Ultimate-Evolve!" Slowly Garmmon changed to a humanoid shape, his armor gaining parts of his Adult Form. His wing blades formed together into a sword and his head changed back to the human head with the wolf head top. "Beowolfmon!"

_Beowolfmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. Even in combat it can stay calm without resorting to fighting on instinct. It believes in the way of the Warrior and challenges strong foes with its blade. It's special attack is Zweihänder._

"So this is your Ultimate" Ren said, the smile on his face impossible to hide.

"**To tHiNk tHe lAsT OnE To eVoLvE To aDuLt wOuLd bE ThE FiRsT To rEaCh uLtImAtE**" it came from Ryouga's Digivice.

"Magnamon!" Beowolfmon said in a declaring tone as he pointed the large sword towards the golden armored Digimon. "Let's finish this!"

"Even if you are Ultimate it will make no difference against I, Magnamon!" Magnamon said gloatingly as he charged forward, fist first. Beowolfmon quickly blocked with his large sword, taking most of the blow though not without sending him back.

"Now that we're even!" Beowolfmon howled as he charged in, sword ready to strike, "This is a lot more of a fight!" he added as he brought down the sword, Magnamon blocking with his armguard.

"Don't get cocky!" Magnamon howled as he kicked against Beowolfmon, sending him back.

"Cocky? If anyone is losing their cool it's you" Beowolfmon taunted. "After I reached the same level as you" he said as he looked at his sword, turning it a bit. "But even then, you clearly are afraid of something. I'm fighting in this form for the first time. You have probably had your for decades!" he howled as he charged forward.

"Your treason against the world Yggdrasil aim to make will be met by death!" Magnamon yelled as he jumped up avoiding Beowolfmon.

"And to make this world it is okay to force certain species of Digimon to the point of extinction?" Kat shouted.

"No one should let one being control their destiny!" Yuki shouted, "Am I doing it right?" she quickly asked the others who nodded.

"Even if we, Hunters, were brought to this world to aid the Demon Lords we have seen the error in our ways. Digimon deserve to make their own choices" Kouki said.

"Not that we are the right to say that" Amaya pointed out. "But it doesn't matter. We don't destroy Digimon because someone says so!"

"Shut up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" Magnamon howled as he started to brim with golden energy. "For my lord Yggdrasil I, Magnamon shall defeat you all right now!"

"Look out!" Beowolfmon shouted as he grabbed Ren and sped towards the others, right past the glowing Magnamon.

"Extreme Jihad!"

The entire area was engulfed in bright golden light that seemed to erase everything it came in contact with. Leaving a thick smoke from destroying most around it.

"That will teach you to cross Yg-" Magnamon said, his breathing slightly faster than usual. "How are you still alive! My Extreme Jihad should have finished you!"

"It's quite simple, I used my Zweihänder to protect us from most of your attack" Beowolfmon said.

_"Zweihänder!" Beowolfmon shouted as he fired the wolf spirit into the ground making enough of a cover to be protected from the powerful explosion._

"Magnamon. This is a fight of honor, not a fight till death" Ren said calmly walking forward.

"You aren't trying to hunt me?" Magnamon questioned.

"As much as we want to, now is not the time" Ren explained, "Make sure the remaining Royal Knights avoid our actions and we won't have to hunt you" Ren said, his tone turning icy.

"Of course! I, Magnamon honor your request as a Royal Knight" Magnamon said as he flew off. "May you be able to stop the Demon Lords"

"That was awesome Ren!" Yuki cheered as she ran up and hugged her brother.

"I still think we should have hunted him" Kat muttered.

"But besides that, so this is Ultimate" Ryouga said as he admired Beowolfmon. "It sort of looks like a mix of Garmmon and Wolfmon doesn't it?"

"Agumon, we clearly need to get that strong as well!" Daido said looking at his partner.

"Us as well" Ryan said smiling at Guilmon.

"So what are you going to do now?" Daido asked, "Are you staying with us?"

"As much as we would" Amaya said, glancing at Yuki. "It would be better if we went our separate ways for now"

"But why!" Yuki cried, "I've finally found you and then you leave me again!"

"Sister... It's not like that" Ren spoke softly, "It's exactly because of that we have to do it. Right now we have to prepare for a confrontation against the dark forces in this world."

"And while you might be safe with us" Ryouga said, shrugging, "It's better if you learn of the Digital World on your own"

"So please, understand it from our angle" Amaya said.

"Here" Kat said holding out three small chips that mostly looked like SD-Cards. "If you insert these in your Digivices you can contact ours"

"It's not that you are doing it frequently, but for when we have to fight together" Kouki explained.

"I understand" Yuki said, wiping her tears away.

"If you want to help us you should head to the Dark Zone" Ryouga said, "It's quite dangerous but if you can take out the various commanders the Demon Lords control you would be a great assist for us"

"We got it, we'll take care of those guys don't you worry" Daido assured.

"And you better keep Yuki safe. I might technically be her younger brother but right now we're roughly the same age so don't forget it!"

"Enough talk, let's split" Kat said annoyed as the two groups went in separate directions. The hunters walking towards the lush forest. And the three chosen walking back through the desert. Towards a different mountain, darkness covering the tip.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The three Royal Knight chosen are doing their best to be of help to the Hunters. The Holy Beast chosen finally reach their first goal and learn of what their next goal is. That is in the next chapter; **Dragon Road! Holy Beast Answers.

**!Glossary!**

Licht Nagel = Light Nail  
>Licht Kugel = Light Ball<br>Zweihänder = Two-Hander

**!Final Comments!**

**Now, I've given Magnamon somewhat the same speech pattern Dukemon always have had in the Japanese series.**

**As noted by readers and myself, I didn't really explain how the Hunters met their partners properly so while brainstorming for how this fight would plan out it gave me an idea. As I'm slowly planning to show the Ultimate Forms for the Hunters partners it felt like a smart move having them meeting their partners and bonding with them happen in the same chapter as their Ultimate debuts.**


	14. Notice

**Digimon:Digitize**

* * *

><p>Short notice regarding the story. As it is right now I cannot really go anywhere with the story. I'm not sure where I am going with it.<p>

So, I feel like I can't really go on with the setup. And that is mainly because I see I've put up too much regarding the plot. I involved too many parts and I didn't even out characters well enough. So for those that's been looking forward to where I'd go with this sorry. But I've been stuck with this writers block since I posted the last chapter.

That's sadly all I can say about it right now. I might try and pick it up again in the future.


End file.
